The Monster
by ChaoticGuardian1253
Summary: Zootopia's dynamic duo has finally captured the monster that's been running around for ages! However, they're later assigned into babysitting this monster! Well, whatever. As they get busy getting this strange creature accustomed to Zootopian life, a certain sly fox awaits to reveal his hidden feelings to a certain dumb bunny. Contains:NickxJudy, humor, and future HumanOcxLionheart
1. Capture and Interrogation

A police car snailed its way across the cracked open dark road. Its silent red and blue lights splashed its color over the old tattered apartment buildings that grew all over the place like weeds and the dark abyssal alleyways that God knows what's lurks at the end. And despite the full moon clearly hanging over the beautiful starry night sky, it looked as if none of their light could reach Zootopia's darkest corner. It was the near broken street lights that shined anything at all.

Nick Wilde, a red fox that donned a formal police uniform, cracked open a sizzling bottle of soda, leaned back into his comfy black chair, and laid his tired legs up front. He took a small sip then sighed in relief as he savored the refreshness that washed over him.

"Nick, seriously. How many times have I told you to NOT put your dirty feet in front?" a stern voice scolded.

That angry voice always kicked a smile at the fox's face. "Well, if you count the first crime being today… then one."

Judy Hopps, another fellow officer, wished nothing more than to murder the damn fox with her vicious violet glare. However, the rules of the road kept her glare focused on the road in front of her. "Nick, I'm telling you: stop fooling around. We gotta stay vigilant around these parts."

"Me? Fooling around?" he answered with mock hurt. "I am a proud officer of the ZPD! I take the responsibility of protecting Zootopia's citizens VERY seriously, Officer Carrots."

"Then try explaining to me why you're wearing sunglasses in the middle of the night?"

He lifted his sunglasses at her so his emerald eye could give her a crafty smirk. "Because it makes me look cool. And I know you love it, Cottontail."

Cottontail couldn't hide her pretty obvious blush from the playful fox. However, in no time flat, he found himself blushing too when he realized he drank in too much of her beauty.

God did he love her. The old Nick would've found her tall ears annoying, her gray fur just a tad bit too gray for him to look at it, and her stubborn never-give-up gaze also annoyingly annoying. Now though, her tall ears were just too cute for him NOT to give an occasional nibble, her gray fur still not a likable color for him but its softness factor pretty much made him addicted to it, and her annoyingly annoying stubborn never-give-up gaze made him love the small bunny even more.

Okay, so he admittedly admit to his self that he has feelings for the fluffball, more than the "besttest of best friends" of how she liked to describe them. It's straight up love. He finally realized that long ago after many conflicting battles between his heart and brain. But a fox can't just straight up admit that kind of love to a bunny. Interspecies may be legal, but not exactly common. Not to mention frowned upon by some idiots of this city who can't get a grip and move on. First, he needs to find the perfect moment to tell her. But also first, they're supposed to solve a case given to them by Chief to…um… uh… there's this thing… or something… what were they supposed to do again?

"Hey Carrots, not that I forgot or anything, but what did Chief want us to do again? I was kind of napping halfway through his oh-so-interesting yelling so-"

"You FORGOT?" she said, nearly slamming the breaks.

Nick raised a defensive paw. "I didn't forget. I slept through it. There's a difference."

Judy groaned in agony as she pinched her pink wittle nose. Nick smiled again. She's really cute when she gets angry at him.

"People filed reports of a monster seen here in the city."

Soda nearly exploded out of Nick's nose as he struggled to contain his laugh. "Really, Carrots? A monster? Are you sure it's not some lame story told by paranoid mothers to their kids to keep them running off at night?"

But he did have to admit. Relaxing with his favorite bunny during the beautiful night in such a _beautiful_ place searching for a made-up monster is always better than boring meter duty.

She jabbed a case file at his ribs. "You wouldn't joke around so much if you saw this."

Might as well as amuse himself with this _monster._ Nick opened the file and went through various photos. "You know what's funny?"

Judy kept her eyes on the road. "What?"

"That every chance someone has evidence of a monster, it's always taken with the crappiest camera to ever exist," he chuckled and closed the file. "I mean, why does every single dang picture have to be blurry? What's wrong with taking a video, or at least, a selfie with the thing?"

"So you do admit it exists!"

"Ok. Ok. I do. I was wrong to think that there wasn't something running around these parts."

Ha ha! He admits he's wrong! Another tally point for Officer Hopps!

"I do find a shaved monkey running around in a black sweater to be a little weird," he later finished, loving the frustration that pinched her entire face together.

The fox smiled triumphantly, and prepared to reward himself with another savory sip of his soda. But as soon as it reached his lips, Judy slammed the breaks without a single warning to her oblivious partner. The drink that the fox once drank and loved, came gushing out of its can and splattered his fur with soon-to-be-sticky liquid.

"Real mature…" he muttered, flinging some off his soaked arm.

She heard none of it. She was too busy bolting out the car door and heading straight for the suspiciously suspicious dark alley.

"Hey, Carrots, where you going!" Nick called after her, rushing out and did his best to follow.

She jumped in his direction, but even when running backwards, the bunny's still fast as hell. "I've spotted it, Nick! And there's no way I'm letting it get away!" she cheered and focused everything into the chase.

" _Dammit, not again,_ " he seethes. In those rare moments of the fox's life, his usual cool, calm demeanor completely shattered and revealed full blown worry. When he became enrolled in the force, he soon found Carrots can be a little too devoted to the job sometimes, and by little he means hugely devoted. And all the time it nearly gives him a heart attack as he's paralyzed into watching her run into danger's source without a moment's hesitation. And all the time adrenaline-mixed fear pushes him to run after as a million questions raced through his head. _What if I find her dead on the ground, bloodied and ripped apart like the fragile carrot she is?_ Was the question that screamed the loudest.

Thankfully, by the time he reached the alley's end, he found her unharmed, but really REALLY pissed. Not the kind of pissed that he enjoys seeing. It was far beyond that. It's the kind of pissed that sends shivers down your spine and your inner coward begs for you to run.

"Um, did you-"

"Quiet!" she roared with an upheaved palm. From each buzzing bug that passed, her big ears twitched to any sound emitted. Ranging from Nick's heavy breathing that became a white ghost in the cold air to the occasional static of the lamp light overhead.

"Oh, biscuits! I lost it!" Judy wasn't one to cuss, another trait Nick came to love. _Dammit_ was translated to _biscuits. Oh my shit_ was translated to _cheese and crackers,_ probs his favorite one. And the famed _go fuck yourself_ was hilariously turned into _go shove a carrot up your donkey._

It was moments like this in the job Nick had to calm her down, despite how much fun it was seeing her stomp the ground like crazy.

"If Chief hears about this…"

Nick easily silenced her worrying with ruffle to the head. "If Chief hears about this then we'll tell him this whole case is full of cheese and crackers."

"But-"

"Now, c'mere!"

Guard down, the small bunny was magically swooped from the ground and embraced by the large fox's strong hold. She freaked out and continually kicked the air with such fury that it'd probably knock some of the fox's teeth out if he held her the other way around.

"Nick, let me down!"

"When I feel like it," he nibbled into her ear.

Not laughing felt impossible. No. Is impossible when the fox began to playfully tug those fluffy ears of hers. Then when his sharp black claws tackled her extremely ticklish armpits, she completely lost it, laughing up such a storm that pretty much everyone in this dark sorry neighborhood could hear.

But Nick couldn't care the slightest. He loved having the sweet nectar of her joy fill his ears, the fluffiness of those ears of hers as he nibbled both at the same time, and the wonderful softness of her fur as he nuzzled it without remorse.

Then, the moment when he pulled her ears back enough that they were looking at the bright sky together, laughing and smiling all the way, a strange creature gaped an O at them.

Everything became a staring contest. Two pairs of frozen unwavering eyes gazing up at another almost hidden in the darkness.

…

…

…

"Sup," the creature said, raising a greeting hand.

In an instant, Judy wiggled out of Nick's now dead hug and unsheathed her tranquilizer gun. "Officer Hopps of the ZPD! By the order and power of the law, you're coming with us!"

Well, that escalated quickly.

"Whoa there, calm yoself," it spoke calmly. "And can you make that speech any dramatically longer than it had to be? Oh, and cool shades, bro." It finished that last sentence smiling honestly at the fox.

The voice was… female as far as Nick could tell. Young too. Like whoever owns it was barely out of her teen years.

"Ma'am, I will shoot!" She had a clear shot through the fire escape's open rails. "So I suggest you get down, now!"

Nick leaned his arm over her head. "Better do as she says. Fluff here can be a real-"

Judy stomped his foot.

"Ow!"

"Ok, if it means it's gonna stop you abusing your boyfriend."

A bunny has never looked so menacing with a gun before. "He is not my boyfriend!"

Nick blushed, hid his face, and giggled like an innocent school boy.

As expected, Judy's ears easily caught it and she elbowed him. "Shut up!"

The figure dropped from the darkness and into the dim light, but its back was turned on them. Judy's seriousness grew even more serious as she trained her gun further in line for the creature. Nick's grew too, a bit anyways. He's just curious to see what the fuss was all about and not go all guns blazing.

Very pain snakingly slow, it turned.

Now, being who he is, Nick knows every single kind of animal to be expected in Zootopia. He's made questionably-legal deals with all of them. Why? Because he's the goddamn Nick Wilde, that's why. But… but this THING was something he never encountered before.

He's seen furless animals before, but never as naked as the thing in front of him. Not a single patch on it, revealing brown skin that shivered in the merciless cold. It also wore shoes, a rare sight to see in the city, a black T-shirt that had **MLG** etched onto it, and ripped blue jeans stained with the grime of days running across this dingy neighborhood. Oh, as it turns out, the thing did actually have fur, but in the form of long black strings that only grew over its head that veiled over dark brown orbs that anyone would perceive black at first look.

"Hands up!"

Because that always works.

It made another slow attempt, releasing its hands pockets. But the fox caught a glimmer in its eye.

Out of nowhere, it pulled out a futuristic-looking orange gun, the sudden shock blowing across their faces. "Would you look at that; I have a gun too. Well, a Nerf gun to be exacto." It pulled a long handle attached to the back of the gun, and aimed its plastic foam dart. "It'll still hurt like hell, though. I know because I shot myself a few times. It'd be probably best if you don't edge me into shooting one of you."

"Ma'am, if you would kindly-"

"Nah, surrendering sounds too main stream. Besides, I've never 1v1ed a bunny before. Do you think it'll be fun?"

Nick rolled his eyes and glared. "And I thought I was a smooth talker. Listen, just make things easy for us and surrender. It's passed little Cottontail's bedtime and I kind have to tuck her in. She gets grumpy in the morning without her beauty sleep."

The standoff never wavered. "Sorry, fox man. I've been running around these parts while freaks like you chase me like I'm Bigfoot for days now. I'm having a bit of a trust issue, and if you ask me, now's not really a good time for me to be on the History Channel's stupid creature documentary."

Judy was never one to make the first move with the gun no matter the danger. "Please. I don't want to have to hurt you. You're confused and becoming a misunderstood threat to the city. I'm just going to take you in back at the station and I'll have the whole thing sorted out for you."

"What's with this _I, I'm,_ and _I'll_ stuff, partner? Planning to take all the credit and get that raise?" Nick joked, successfully lightening the mood.

The creature lowered its gun, convinced, and Judy relinquished her focus.

 _Another successful mission_ the satisfied fox thought. _I didn't get hurt. Carrots didn't get hurt. We're going to get that raise. And not a single-_

"Sounds good," it said. "But tell me… do you bleed?"

Unsure, she answered with a simple "No."

It had its gun back on them faster than they could react. "You will…"

The weak pop was the loudest explosion ever in existence. The bullet of plastic foam spiraled and tore through the air as it made its way for the bunny gripped tightly in fear's hold.

Instinct kicked in and the world was put on hold. Nick dove right in front of her, taking the full force of the powerful blast square on his chest. The bullet bounced off and he roared in agony, then slumped to the ground, and in Judy's eyes, dead at her feet.

His fallen sunglasses echoed in her ears.

"No!" she cried through broken tears and fired the tranquilizer. The dart pierced through the creature's shoulder.

The drug immediately kicked in and wobbled the creature into a drunken dance. Falling to its knees, it whispered its final words. "Nailed it..." before face slamming the ground.

Judy wasted no time to kneel before her fallen comrade. Having no idea what to do as her hands stuttered around him, it felt as though the entire world was coming down on her, crushing her feeble body in unbearable weight. "No, this can't be happening…" she whimpered.

Out of all the missions they did as partners, none of them ended with one of them dying just like that in an instant. What happened to arresting the bad guy then going out together for some donuts?

"…Judy…"

Judy carefully took his failing hand with her own, as if any moment she could break it. "I'm here, Nick! Please… please don't die on me! Just hold on! I'll call for help and-"

Dying light flickered in his eyes and he coughed for her to stop. "It's too late, Carrots… heh heh. Who would've thought that one bullet would end the great and handsome Nick Wilde?"

She didn't laugh. Not this time.

"But I have to tell you something before I go. I never had the courage to tell you. But seeing how this'll be the last chance I'll get, please, do me a favor and listen?"

Judy saw no trickery in his dimming gaze. She nodded in understanding, but her heart refused to accept reality.

"The first time we met, I had this… feeling inside of me, but you know how me and Mr. Feelings get along, right?" He went in for another laugh, but a sickly cough punched it back down. "Anyways, I shoved it down in whatever dark corner my mind still has, but the more I spent with you as an awesome cop… it grew until I couldn't keep it in my head." With a hand gently lifting her face from his watery chest, Nick smiled her favorite smile. The kind where it always made her feel like he committed no crimes at all, but in truth, he was waiting for her to find out what sinister prank he had in store for her.

"Officer Carrots… I… I've always felt…"

At this point, Judy returned to dumping her tears in his already soaked chest. If he's really picking a situation like this to really reveal those well-hidden feelings of his, then this really is-

"I've always felt like your breath stank too much like carrots."

That one sentence knocked her head back up. At first, she stared wide-eyed, but then, a predatory scowl.

He smirked, that damn annoying smirk of his. "Gotcha," was all he had to say before she exploded into fury.

Unrelenting, but amusing to watch, Judy beat her tiny little paws into his chest. He laughed.

"C'mon, admit I got you!"

"I thought you were dead!"

"And it was hilaaarious."

Her breathing became violent and uncontrollable. "Go shove a carrot up your donkey you…you… you DORK!"

"Dork, huh? I like that name."

"Oh yeah?" she huffed loudly and shoved some distance between them. "Then how about I call you a-"

"And I don't think I wanna know-" Nick interrupted, jumping back up and silencing her mouth with a claw. "But I do wanna know what exactly we are dealing with here." He pointed at the figure slumped on the ground, snoozing.

Judy regained her composure and joined staring at the strange wonder snoring in front of them. They turned their heads at each other, waiting for the other to make the first move.

Like a total gentlemen, Nick laid out his arms. "You first."

She punched him in the gut. He _oofed_ in pain. For someone so small, she can really drive a hard punch! Let's not forget rude. She grabbed his shirt before he could even take a breather after the attack, and she dragged him and his complaints towards the fallen body.

Once the duo reached it, and as professionals in the job, they had no idea what to do.

Nick gently kicked its ribs and got a loud snore in response. He looked over at Judy, but she could only shrug. Then an interesting apparel caught his eye. He never noticed until now, but a black backpack was strapped onto its back. He removed the bag.

"What are you doing?" Judy asked.

He didn't answer. Instead, he assured her with a simple wink. However, there's a problem. Each pulling clip on each zipper was cuffed together to another by small three-digit number locks. Impossible to open without the combination. No matter. A predator's claws were made for ripping things apart.

But as soon as Judy saw his plan, she immediately shouted, "Stop! Don't do that!"

"Why shouldn't I? I'm only examining evidence."

"Because those are an innocent citizen's belongings, not a criminal's. The ZPD can't just ruin their possessions like that. We may be the law, but we're no way above it."

"Not a criminal, eh? Last time I checked, it tried to shoot you. And I, being the lovable, brave hero, came to your rescue."

"And did you die?"

"No, of course not." Then he rubbed his sore chest. "Still hurt, though."

She stepped up and swiped the bag away. "Then we bring its stuff with us, unharmed."

Nick wanted to continue the argument with something snappy, but her fierce glare shut his mouth.

"And if you say anything that even REMOTELY triggers me…" She picked up the creature's gun, searched for the bullet, dropped it in through the fire hole, pulled the handle, and aimed. "… I'll fire this baby up your donkey."

The fox shifted his gaze, the threat taking effect. "Dumb bunny…" he muttered.

"You know I heard that! Now, help me get this thing in the car."

* * *

Freezing cold water slapped the human awake, and she awoke to staring at the ceiling's bright yellow light that stung her eyes like an angry wasp. She moved her right hand. It was a little groggy, but what's important is that it could move. She tried moving her left hand, but instead of movement, she got the musical jingle of chains shifting.

 _Oh great, am I really hand cuffed? College definitely isn't going to accept me back in now._

As her vision took its sweet time to gather in her blurred eyes, she assessed her surroundings. A cute little book shelf where numerable books were neatly stacked to her right. Multiple photos of many different mammals posing happily for the picture to her left. A nice big wooden table in front.

And sitting behind it, a very large buffalo on steroids glared her down. It wore a similar police uniform from the other animals earlier except with just one button unbuttoned. It did nothing but stare as if waiting for her to make the first move. Might as well get things over with. Those sharp horns of his really made her head spin faster than it needs to be.

"Sup," she said, raising a flimsy right.

"Good, you're awake." The voice was gruffly male. "My name is Chief Bogo of the ZPD, and for the night, I will be your interrogator. Rest assured, no harm will come to you. Cooperate and this will be settled quickly."

Who was she to argue against a flippin buffalo chief of some weird police force? She nodded. "Ok, whatever, buffalo guy. Not like I had anything else better to do."

Chief Bogo set his glasses in place, preapred a thin white piece of paper in front of him, and clicked open a pen. "All right, first question: were you apprehended by two officers of mine?"

"Officers?"

With a black hoof, he guided her eyes to a fox and a bunny standing professionally near the desk. The bunny refused to look at her and continue staring at the wall, but the sly fox waved and twinkled his fingers at her.

"Yeah."

He wrote that down. "What were you doing in the alley at this hour?"

A mischievous grin broke through. "I was trying to hide out in someplace as dark as a basement so I could wait for Half-Life 3 to be officially confirmed like everyone else on Twitch."

Chief Bogo started a little hesitant to write that down, and Nick and Judy stared at her confusingly.

 _This should be fun._

"What species are you? Never seen any of your kind here."

"I'm what is known as a… human. I think here, I'm about as rare as a shiny Pokémon. I'm also 25% Italian and 75% Asian… or Pacific Islander? Hey, are Filipinos considered Asians or Pacific Islanders? I could never really tell. My mom says one thing and my dad says the other."

The strangeness of this conversation would only grow.

"And who are your parents?"

She shrugged. "Oops, sorry. I just forgot. I like to do that sometimes. But if Goku and Saitama were to have a kid, that kid would probably most definitely be me."

His temper rose with his handwriting, "When were you born?"

"March 21."

Finally, a sensible answer.

"What year?"

"The Year of Luigi."

The scribbling stopped. "Say again, what year?"

"The Year of Luigi, Mr. Sir."

"And when was that?"

"It's today, actually. As much as it was yesterday, and so will it be tomorrow. Because the Year of Luigi never ends…'

Judy huffed, then muttered to her partner. "She's weird."

She meant it too. Not a single trace of sense made home in her statements. This suspect is flat out crazy. Maybe it was a mistake to bring her in?

"Where do you live?"

"In South Park on the Kanye West side of Gotham City. Can't miss it."

Bogo slammed his fist on the table and the papers nearly flew. He's pretty much boiling at this point. Patience burned in the raging fire. "Are you part of any group, gang, and/or organization? And if you are, are any of them criminal so we can arrest that smartass mouth of yours?"

She took delicate minutes to think. "Well, I am part of the Illuminati."

"And who the hell are they?"

"A fake, made-up group generated from nerds so YouTubers can post video theories and conspiracies of their existence to get subscribers. Kind of a smart idea if you ask me."

"Which I DIDN'T. What the hell kind of answers are these?"

"The answering kind."

Nick elbowed and whispered into his partner's ear. "She's good."

When you get an honest-to-God compliment from the crafty fox, he really means it. With each randomly weird word that babbled outta her mouth, she spoke through it with an extremely straight face. It's like no matter how ridiculous or unbelievable her crazy sentences were, they were simple truths being spoken through a person sent from the heavens above. Also, bonus points for tipping Chief off the edge. That's something he can respect.

Unparalleled anger subsided into a groan and a slap on the face. "All right, so it seems I can't help you if you're not willing to help me."

"It seems so, Mr. Sir."

"But AT LEAST give us your name."

Her face brightened. "Sure, fam. Give me some pencil and paper first so I could write it down. Trust me, it'll be easier that way."

The chief obliged and placed the equipment in front of her. She wrote on the paper with her tongue sticking out because her hard-working head had no room for it. Once finished, the chief snatched the paper and read. He showed it back to her, far from amused. "This. Is not. Your name."

 **-xXx WingKuribo#BayonettaMain#BrokenCharacter xXx**

"It totally is. You see, that's my gamer tag when I do some online gaming and pass the salt on to some scrubs."

Chief Bogo headed for the exit, one storm of a headache coming. "Officer Hopps, Wilde… with me. NOW."

* * *

"So Mr. Sir, what's the plan?" Nick playfully said, hands in pockets.

The chief massaged his temples and groaned in agony. "You two live in the same apartment now, right?"

They both nodded.

It's only been a recent thing. Fox and bunny, predator and prey, living together in harmony, and by harmony, I mean having the occasional verbal fight over whose job was it now to exterminate the piling tower of dishes, or most of all, who gained mastery over the remote that bestowed absolute power over the TV. Nevertheless, Nick loved it. He got to tickle fight and cuddle with his little carrot more times than he could wish for. It's only thanks to the grateful citizens' donation for the heroes who saved the city. Though Judy did protest, saying the crap about how it's her duty and all, the crafty fox always finds a way to get what he wants.

"Good. Because she's going to be living in with you guys."

Judy seemed a bit less enthusiastic than Nick. "WHAT!?" she screeched. Her ears were pulled back by invisible rage as she scowled at her chief with evil intent. If she had predatory teeth, she'd be snarling with them. "Are you really expecting me to-"

Bogo raised his hands for silence. "I AM and you WILL. That's an order!"

Nick stepped up. "Not that I mind, but mind enlightening to us _why_ we gotta keep this thing in our cozy little home? Sounds dangerous."

"That's why I'm assigning you two to find out. Is she dangerous? Will she pose a threat to the city we're working hard to protect? And most importantly…" He looked through the door's glass. She was picking her nose. "…who exactly is she? My other officers will likely be too rough on her so that's why I need-"

Nick quickly finished for him. "Need your most lovable members of the force to babysit her?"

"Basically. Oh, and for your mission tomorrow, you'll be having a paid day off."

That's like celebrating your birthday twice a year in underwater space! Hardly anyone in this job gets a paid day off! No way will he refuse this offer! "All right. I'm game. Carrots?" He looked over his shoulder for her. She pouted at him, but one famous smirk persuaded her to nod her head with rust in her gears.

"Remember, DON'T let her wander. The ZPD needs to keep a good eye on her."

The duo nodded.

"Ok, let's get you guys started."

All three went back inside the office and uncuffed the human who made no protest. Nick and Judy led her out while Chief Bogo saluted them. As they guided her to the receptionist desk, the fox got a good estimate of the human's height. She stood about a few inches shorter than your average wolf, but still towered a good couple inches over the fox. Not that he cared about height, but wondered how Judy felt. This girl was cool enough for Nick to like her, despite how fun their first encounter went.

Judy didn't even want to look at her.

"Soooooooooooo, what now?" she asked. The three stood around near the circly desk, the awkwardness thick in the air. "Am I going to be left out in the streets again or something?"

Nick chuckled and leaned on Judy's head. "Well, consider it your lucky day! Carrots and I are taking you in in our lovely abode."

Better than sleeping on top a building's roof. "What's the occasion?"

"A wonderful paid day o – _oof!_ " Another quick punch to the gut silenced him. "I mean… because as the ZPD, we can't let a lost… um… what exactly are you again?"

She prepared to answer with something like _I'm the goddamn Batman_ , but Judy mumbled faster. "She's a human… You really like to forget, don't you?"

"Right! We can't let a lost human wander back into the dangers of Zootopia in the late of night. So you're crashing with us until we get the whole thing sorted out. Now wait here, and we'll be back. My partner and I are gonna switch to our casual clothing."

"Yo, wait!" she called for them as the two made their way towards the locker rooms. "Can I least get my stuff back first? There's a lot of things I literally can't afford to lose in there. Like my 3DS and stuff!"

Nick turned and moonwalked. "Don't worry! I've already called Clawhauser to bring in your stuff. He should be here any minute."

They were gone before she could ask who the hell Clawhauser was, or at least, looked like. Moments passed in boredom. Impatient, incessant tappings of her foot echoed off the stadium-like department's walls. She leaned against the table, struggling for her head not to dip to her sleepy downfall. _Any minute_ turned out to be an eternal lag.

 _Ugh, this is just like history class._

Then a sharp tap to the shoulder spasmed her into defense mode! She whirled around, had both hands in karate chop position, and fearsome fire burned away the drowsiness! "Careful!" she warned. "I've been playing a lot of Street Fighter so I'm prepared to-"

A chubby, cheerful smile doused the fire. "Oh, aren't you a cute little thing!" an obese cheetah cheered leaning on the desk with his elbows. "I just wanna pinch those cheeks of yours and…" It was about that moment he finally noticed her stunned silence. "Oops, sorry! I can be a little clueless sometimes, but is being called cute by another species considered _bad_ to your kind?"

It took a second for her brain to process another thought. Then she smiled. "Nah, fam. In my neighborhood, being called cute is a compliment. So thanks! You're pretty cute too."

He blushed and swiped a grateful paw. "Aaaw, thanks! I'm Clawhauser by the way. You are?"

She took his paw and firmly shook it. There was some sprinkles in there. "Just a girl who references for fun."

Clawhauser didn't seem mad. He actually started to like her more. "Aah, a mysterious type, aren't cha? Well, I've brought your stuff over like Nick asked. Have you met him?"

"The fox man?"

"That's right! What's your thoughts 'bout him?"

"Meh, he's cool in all, but my brain keeps telling me not to trust him, but then again, I'm sort of a rebel so I'll trust him anyways."

Clawhauser exploded with delight. "Sure are nice for trusting a fox right off the bat! How about his partner, the bunny?"

Now that one required some thinking time. The bunny did threatened to shoot her, but it was for her own safety, right? Then there's that time when she actually shot her..."She's… how should I put it… bossy. Especially when it comes between her and her boyfriend."

"So you think they're a good couple too!" Clawhauser cheered triumphantly.

"You too?"

"Yeah, of course. Every day I sit here and I see those two giving each other the _googly_ eyes." He stopped for a moment, then placed a claw under his chin. "Well, I see Nick do it anyways. I'm not sure if Judy feels the same way. But I'm betting my two boxes of breakfast donuts that when Nick finally confesses, there's gonna be a wedding the next month!"

"And I'm betting my bag of Doritos that you're gonna be the best man."

He blushed redder than ever, "Aww, thanks. Hey, while we wait for those two, wanna check out this super fun app on my phone?"

She nodded. "Sure. Better than standing around here doing nothing."

The cheetah cheered his loudest cheer and pulled out his phone. Then, an upbeat song played that nearly compelled her to dance along with it. She bent over the table to get a better look. There, a very pop starry gazelle danced along with a buff tiger… who had the face of a chubby cheetah?

" _You're a great dancer… Clawhauser,"_ the female robotic voice said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Is this a little too weird for you?" Clawhauser said, embarrassed. "If it is, I can show you something else that's-"

"Ayy lmao!" the human suddenly laughed with tears falling. "Is that really you? That's cool, man! Hey, mind if you could get my face in there?"

* * *

"So, mind telling me why you hate her so much?" Nick said in his usual attire (tie, green shirt, khakis) as he strolled down the hallway near Judy with an ever knowing smirk across his lips.

Judy, in a pink flannel shirt and plain pants, crossed her arms. "I don't hate her. I just don't like her so much."

The fox shrugged. "Ok then. Mind telling me why you don't like her so much?"

"I was okay with simply bringing her in here and finding out who she is, but then finding out she's a complete nut? Then later finding out I'm supposed to deal with that kind of nut back in our apartment?" Fueld by fury, she sped walk down the hall. "I already get enough headaches from you!"

Nick stopped and prepared to give a witty response. But then thought better of it and continued walking. Later, he found Judy frozen at the spot. Nick waved a paw over her eyes. No response. "Carrots, what's gotten into you?"

A familiar song flicked his ears. He turned for the direction… and gaped.

Clawhauser clapped like crazy for the human who danced nonstop to the beat of the cheetah's phone. Her arms waved. Her hair waved. And her legs sidestepped like no one has ever sidestepped before in the known universe.

Judy was the first to break free. She elbowed Nick awake and smiled at the cheerful human. "Never mind. I think I might be starting to like her…"

* * *

"And this," Nick said, opening the door for the human. "Is our lovely home."

Now, the first thing that hit the human was a flat screen TV. It wasn't the biggest TV in the world, but perfect enough for any good games to play on. A plushy, green couch sat in front of the TV with its back turned on a pretty decent looking kitchen. And on opposite walls, two different doors leading to what's probably the other's bedrooms.

Nick led her towards the one bathroom they had where she gratefully washed away the grime of nonstop traveling across the streets. Once she stepped outta the shower, she fetched her last batch of fresh clothes from her bag and exited the bathroom wearing a simple blue T-shirt and black shorts. All the while, Nick waited for her with a pillow and a blanket. He gave the items to her and pointed to the couch.

"Sorry for not having another cozy bed for ya," Nick apologized, scratching the back of his head.

She waved off his apology and gave an assuring smile. "No worries, man. I've slept on the couch plenty of times when I do some overnight gaming. No problem."

Nick returned her smile and headed for bed.

"Yo Nick, wait."

He stopped and turned. The human was on her phone, tapping something in. "Yeah?"

"What's your wifi password?"

"Hand me your phone," he yawned and stretched.

It took a few seconds, but as soon as she got her phone back, she had full bars of internet! _Yes!_ She mentally cheered.

"All right, good night," Nick fare welled and closed his bedroom door.

The human settled to a comfortable positon on the couch where she could stare at the ceiling all night monologuing about her current situation. Usually, when a human finds him/herself in a strange new world ruled by talking animals, they'd go straight for the history desiring to know what there is to know.

However, this human wasn't much of a history person.

Instead of typing in on Zoogle's search box _**what's Zootopia's history?**_ or some boring crap like that, she put in _**dank memes.**_ She struggled not laugh too loud. Judy heard it all, unfortunately, as she twisted throughout her bed against the nonstop, hardly-contained giggles. With each picture she scrolled through giggling all the way, she found that they were essentially the same as the ones back home. Just that here the memes had pictures of animals rather than humans. Still, they had their contagious quotes that flew very much around the modern world.

Whatever. She really lost it when she typed in _**the dankest of memes.**_

* * *

Nick leaned against his bedroom door, smiling triumphantly. Tonight, he got a head start on discovering who this human is. Back then, when she handed him her phone, he got a good look at the name sitting at the top of the screen.

"Andrea…" he whispered. "No matter what… I'm going to get that raise."

* * *

 **Usually, when someone writes about a human in a strange new world, he/she is afraid and confused. For this story, I want my human to be totally weird and be totally cool with interacting with the people of Zootopia. Also, don't be fooled about the easiness of this story so far. There will be dark, depressing moments between Nick and Judy. Then we have Andrea spouting about all kinds of references to make things fun for me.**

 **Zootopia is owned by the all powerful Disney. I claim no ownership of their characters.**

 **Anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter and I hope you review your thoughts on this.**


	2. Typical Morning

_The bronze sun shined upon the Spartan city where many of its supreme buildings relied on stone pillars to support their heavy roofs. Man's borders reached its end to nature's beautiful tall grassy plains that shimmered in the light. Between the city's end and nature's start, a dark void bore deep through the earth where not a single ounce of light could reach the damned below._

 _And standing dangerously near it, Andrea in her average, modern-day clothes._

 _And dangerously near her, a sword at her neck._

" _Holy of the shits, Leonidas? "Andrea baffled at the shirtless, caped man in front of her. "You're like one of the few badass guys to look awesome with a ponytail!"_

 _He poked the sword dangerously further into her neck, nearly drawing blood. "Enough of your honeyed words, witch! It's time for the likes of you to suffer in the pit!"_

" _Yo, bro, chill. The hell did I do?"_

 _His anger became an uncontrollable forest fire that knew no end, but he expertly tempered it into his next words. "You come here with the plague of defeat that has ruined over hundreds of conquered kings to my city steps! Then insult our queen before you leave her humiliated, crying on the floor like some worthless wench! And as if that's not enough pleasure for you, you invite others to join her fate! With these 1v1s"_

 _She just laughed, a simple, loud laugh at the huge man who held her neck at swordpoint. Best idea ever. Give the girl an Oscar. "Oh, that? Yeah, FYI, it ain't my fault your queen is a total noob when it comes to fighting pro player like me. I mean, did you see those zero to death combos I pulled off? I BODIED that girl! Also, you should check on your queen. The pile of salt is…" She motioned with one hand reaching for the sky. "… too damn high."_

 _Leonidas released his sword from her neck. It looked as if the arrogantly smiling girl had just slapped him across the face. He took an offensive step forward. "Salt? SALT?"he roared, letting the one word become fuel for his ever-growing rage. "THIS IS SPARTA!"_

 _He launched a kick at her, but seeing this moment as a meme more times than she could ask, she easily wavedashed out of the powerful assault that she could feel blow across the wind. Call it instinct, she clamped both of her hands around his sandaled foot, then heaved with all her inner and outer might to throw him into the abyss. The humiliated Spartan cried out his last cries towards the disappearing heavens as he sank further and further into the darkness._

" _And this is the Monado's powah –BIAAAAAAAATCH!"she cheered with her arms flung out in a prepared hug full of triumphant swag. After basking in the glory for a few minutes, she clapped out the dirt in her hands, and turned._

 _And a whole crap ton of Spartan warriors awaited… standing there… menacingly!_

 _Silence can only linger for so long._

 _Andrea bit her lip and made an awkward clap that reached all their frozen ears. "Uh… hey guys… so apparently I just killed your king or whatever."_

 _That sparked something within them. She killed Leonidas! The shocking revelation ordered them to draw their swords._

" _But it's okay!" she added, calming them down with defensive hands. "Because now, we could either play some Mario Kart or Mario Party together as friends. Your decision. Not mine."_

 _That drove some thought into them. The warriors turned and mumbled amongst themselves. Andrea waited in bored boredom for them to hurry the hell up. It's not a hard decision. If for some reason you want friendships to be broken faster than you could even remember what friendship is, Mario Party is the numbah one choice. To her, little frickers using the cheap boo trick to steal your hard earned stars is a bigger salt shaker than getting hit by the goddamn blue shell in first place._

 _Finally, the warriors seemed to have made up their choice and faced the awaiting girl. They all raised their swords, now wii remotes, and boomed, "MARIO PARTY!" before running off into the city._

" _Mario Party!" Andrea cheered alongside them and joined the wild parade._

* * *

The human awoke with a sudden explosive start, flinging off the blanket and some sweat that drenched her entire forehead. The first thing that hit her was the light. No longer was the apartment covered in near darkness, but early morning sunlight that petered out through the kitchen's shutters. And the only sound she could identify were the occasional whisper of passing cars and the heaviness of her breathing.

Freakin author. Andrea thought she was going to have a dream about the events of her life before she got here in this strange, animal-ruled world and maybe also give a little insight to her character. But _nooooooooooooo._ Instead, she had to endure a stupid dream for a stupid reference to a stupid, but awesome, TV show.

"Whatever," she muttered, laying back down with her uncaring hands behind her head. She played a little staring contest with the ceiling, until ultimately like all others who suffered the same fate, blinked and lost. "At least it was cool."

"And by cool, you mean me, right?" a sly voice asked.

Andrea turned her head and found the red fox standing right besides her looking ever so innocent. She smiled. "Garbo. You look like trash," she commentated on his appearance.

His red fur was ruffled to the brink of devastation wrought by the side effects of sleeping. It had uncountable clumpy clumps all over that can be seen pricking out through his undershirt. His eyes were a little droopy too, as if it was hard carrying around all that sandy crust in his eyes that he hadn't bothered to wipe away yet. He answered with a shrug. "Meh, I've never been a morning person. Breakfast?" He held out a white frosted Pop-Tart still fresh and hot from the toaster.

She was a little hesitant to take it. Not because an actual fox on two legs just offered her food, but because she actually had a bag of Doritos and some mountain dew back in her bag. However, those items were reserved for a much greater purpose in life's many struggles, so she took the warm treat and nibbled it.

And as the two ate their food, Nick decided to stir up a conversation. "Hey, if said I was a mind reader and said that your name is Andrea, would you believe me?"

She returned his smirk with her own. "Then I would say you went all lowkey on me and saw my name on my phone last night."

 _So your not gullible_ Nick mentally noted. He really wished she was. It'd make this job so much easier if she were.

"It's _you're,_ not _your,_ " Andrea corrected out of nowhere.

Her words nearly smacked his Pop-Tart out of his paws. "Excuse me?"

"When you _mentally noted_ to yourself, you thought of _your_ instead the correct term _you're._ You know, Y-O-U-apostrophe-R-E? You are. Basic 3rd grader stuff, c'mon man."

Ok, did she just read his mind?

"This is getting a little weird, even for me. What the heck are you going on about?"

"I like to think of myself as Deadpool sometimes," was her only answer and Nick quickly figured he couldn't squeeze any more sense than that. "Anywhoooo, anything fun planned today? I'm more of a stay-home kind of girl, but this place is pretty cool for me to explore a little. Just as long you guys bodyguard me all day. Tranquilizer gun? I'm not really in the mood."

"Now that you mention it, I may or may not have some plans for us today. Don't worry, they're not illegal," he answered, a cunning grin spreading across his lips. He pulled out a futuristic-looking gun somehow hidden without a trace of its existence beneath his shirt which drew awe over the human's face. "But first, I wanna have some revenge on Carrots."

"Yo, is that my Nerf gun?" She'd thought she lost that piece of valuable equipment last night! That thing costed nearly 12 dollars plus tax so she nearly freaked when she couldn't find it!

He pulled the long handle and hoisted the gun up to his shoulder like a smug cowboy. "Yep! The very same gun you shot me with. Mind if I borrow it? For… educational purposes of course."

At first when they confiscated this gun, it was immediately classified as a dangerously dangerous weapon. However, last night after extensive research (mainly Judy shooting the fox despite his cries of pain) they found it was more of a toy rather than an actual weapon of destruction. And when Nick was given the chance of swiping this nifty gun from the _suspect's belongings_ box, of course he took it. He pulled a near all-nighter mastering its powerful power. All for the sake of sweet revenge.

Because no matter how much he loved that bunny, love can never take away the searing pain of a plastic bullet.

* * *

The door to Judy's room slammed opened and revealed a sleepy-eyed bunny dragging her dead body and lifeless, hanging limbs towards the kitchen. Her restless ears nearly dipped below her foggy eyes which almost made her have a face-plant to a wall. About halfway towards her destination, she released a terrible yawn that reeked of rotten carrots so bad that it could even put a skunk's overwhelming stink to shame. A few more lip smacking and killer morning breaths later, she reached the counter where the whirring coffee machine greeted her with a mug of fresh coal-black liquid.

But the exact second before she could take a single sip of her coffee, a weak _pop_ was soon followed by super-powerful stinging sensation that exploded on the back of her head! "Ow!" she yelped as she did her best to rub the burning pain. There was a burst of hardly-contained giggles that sounded exactly like little kids laughing at a fart, but her dopey ears were just too lazy to catch it. A second shot that whipped an inch above her kicked realization in. She was under attack!

Quicker than wind, she rolled behind the counter and prepared to unleash her tranquilizer gun… only to realize she was still in her carrot PJs! Cheese and friggin crackers! Out of options, her only choice was to scare off the perpetrator before things get real ugly. "I am Officer Judy Hopps of the ZPD! Criminal, I order you to state your name and business for invading my home!"

"I am Destructoid the Destroyer!" an obviously forced-to-sound-threatening voice spoke from behind the couch. "And I am here to destroy all carrot-loving bunnies!"

Another bout of giggles, but Judy perceived it as maniacal laughter. She slowly poked her head from the counter fully prepared to sprint her way for the couch… until another bullet made home between her eyes. "Ok, you're really asking for it!" she cried. The pain banished any trace of drowsiness. Now pumping with adrenaline, she was back at full strength! Ready to eat carrots and kick some ass! And she's all out of-

"What do you mean your all out of bullets?" a desperate voice asked in a near whisper that became a yell to her ears.

"Yo, do I look like I'm made of the stuff? The packaging only came with like three of them so you'd better not have lost them after this. And didn't I already tell you that it's _you're_ not _your_?"

Hold on. Those two sound like… and that bullet that just rolled to her feet looks like…

 _Oh hell naw._

With a furious huff that rivaled Chief's in his rage state, Judy picked up the bullet, stomped her way towards the couch, jumped, and death glared at the two bickering beings who were oblivious to the small demon above.

"All right, here's the plan," Nick said, handing the human the gun. "If Cottontail's still being a chicken behind the counter, I'll head out there and grab our ammo before she notices. Simple and easy, just the way I like it."

"Then please explain to me how _simple and easy_ it would be when I'm standing right here?" Judy growled, firm hands on hips and forming a scowl.

It's like a razor-sharp needle had pierced their ears. Hesitation did its best to prevent the two from turning their heads to their imminent deaths, but ultimately, their gaze were forever stained by a small, cute bunny's venomous glare.

Judy held out her paw, a strong sense of pissed off authority washing over them. "Gun. Now."

Andrea made no protest. She held out the toy and Judy yoinked it out of her hands. She dropped the bullet in, pulled the handle, and aimed at Andrea's head with two unyielding paws.

 _Pop!_

The bullet collided with Andrea's forehead with such great force strong enough to topple a titan! Not to mention the stinging agony it left behind! The human fell to the carpeted floor, utterly defeated. And as the bullet bounced off and twirled skillfully in the air like a professional ice skater, Judy caught it in her paw and reloaded.

"Carrots, let's talk about this like mature adults…" Nick chuckled uncertainly. He backed away at a snail's pace as if any moment he'd pull the trigger on himself. "I mean, does everything between us have to be settled with violence?"

She pulled the handle and aimed... zero mercy in her deadly eyes. "Why yes… yes it does."

 _Pop!_

* * *

"Ok… ugh… headshots seem a bit more painful than I thought they'd be…" Andrea mumbled, massaging her forehead.

Nick massaged his head in agreement. "Tell me about it…"

The running shower was then heard from a distance, mixed in, the cheerful humming of a cheerful bunny.

"So any other plans that don't involve getting rekt by a friggin bunny?" Andrea asked.

"Hmm… I do have one other thing. But I do have to say, if there's one thing that's going to be _rekt,_ it's you." To answer her confusion, Nick pulled out two video game controllers under the T.V and waved it teasingly. He handed one to her and she tested its features. Pushing its buttons, determining the feel of her grasp on it, then went as far as to biting it to test its authenticity, until finally decided it wasn't much different than the ones back home.

Good.

"How about a few friendly matches until Cottontail's done washing?" Nick said, turning on the T.V and the console thanks to a simple press of a button. "Now, I haven't been catching on to the signs lately, but I heard your a gamer. Have to warn you though, Fluff and I have been playing for months and not a single time has she kicked my donkey." Nick laughed, recalling fine memories of him getting smacked by an incoming controller.

Andrea could already feel the challenge charge her with excitement. "Oh really?" she said, watching the screen flicker into life.

He was brewing with confidence. "Would I be one to lie? I basically profit happiness every time I get her to rage in these games! Her nose would twitch like crazy while she's busy screaming how much she hates video games almost as much as she hates me! And now that I'm playing you, let's see how you compare to little Cottontail."

Andrea bent forward on the couch. The overwhelming hype had already settled in and multiplied her focus beyond her brain's limits on the screen.

 _I'll fockin rek ya, M8._

* * *

Foggy, warm steams trailed behind Judy as she left the bathroom fully clothed, wiping off any pesky water that clung to her ears with a towel.

During her relaxation time, she'd given in some more thought of this human. She seemed to not be dangerous at all. More like another complete annoyance she has to deal with in this awful apartment. Like being shot in the head by a plastic bullet? Judy wondered why she agreed to live with Nick in the first place.

"Ha haaaaa! GET SHREKT! Didja see that? This is the true power of true power!" a voice overloading with hype roared in triumph.

"GRRRRRAUGH! THE HELL WAS THAT JUST NOW? HOW THE HELL DOES THAT MAKE ANY SENSE! SCREW THIS GAME!" a voice cried that screamed of unforgiving rage.

Judy had to make sure her eyes were even hers. Sitting there on the couch as happy as she could be, was the human pumping up a fist of absolute victory. No doubt fortune shined upon her.

Nick was a little less pleasant.

No longer was he the cool, calm fox she has always known. It's as if his inner predator was released out from its cage. Nick, tail curled into an angry fist, stood furiously on the couch, button mashing to his rage's intent. His face formed a feral snarl, gritting sharp canines. Red fur stood out at all ends as if they were all screaming together in unacceptable fury.

Then his anger finally reached its peak! He turned towards the paralyzed bunny, never noticing her, and fully prepared to chuck that vibrating controller into that innocent wall!

"Nick?" Judy breathed.

His ears fell flat and the controller bounced on the couch. He stammered for an answer. "Oh… uh… hey Cottontail! Never noticed ya there. How's the weather?" He tried to give an assuring smile, but a snicker from the human drove it into another snarl.

"What's going on?" was the only response she could muster from her confused brain,

Nick prepared a well-thought-of answer that'd definitely clear everything up and save him from embarrassment, but Andrea had already beat him to it.

"I've been JV3ing his butt since game one. And so far, I'm not really that impressed," the human answered with a triumphant smirk that pushed Nick further beyond his anger's limits.

"JV3?"

"It's a video game thing. Basically, the scrub couldn't even TOUCH me when I combo him into death."

"OK, ONE: I WASN'T TRYING BECAUSE YOUR SO BAD AT THIS GAME," Nick seethed, standing against the human while jabbing a claw at her chest. "AND TWO: IF I WAS TRYING, YOU WOULDN'T HAVE THAT STUPID GRIN ON YOUR STUPID FACE!"

Judy couldn't believe her trusty ears. Of all these flavors, Nick chose to be salty?

Andrea's teasing hand wavered above Nick's face that seemed painted by anger. "Nick, please… no Johns. Because it's all _fun and games_ when someone like you goes broken top tier. And besides, if these were tournament matches instead of casually casual _friendlies,_ I'd be going ham so hard I'd break the controller faster than your random button mashing."

"Yeah? Well, I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you! I know for a FACT I could easily take you and Cottontail on at the same friggin time without breaking a sweat!"

Seeing Nick as this salty, raging beast sparked something inside Judy, causing a mischievous grin to grow. "Oh really…" she whispered.

Nick had to shake off the shock before he beat his chest like a proud gorilla. "Would you ever doubt the great Nick Wilde, Fluff? Have you bothered keeping the score between the two of us?"

Judy shot back. "And have you bothered keeping the score between her and you?"

Andrea piped up. "64 to-"

"That doesn't matter!" Nick interrupted, scrunching his snout. "What matters is that I take you both on right now!"

Andrea shrugged. "K."

...

...

...

If Nick had the power to destroy the world, he'd gladly do it in a heartbeat. Anything to stop the horrific scene in front of him.

His character… his avatar… his SOUL… was being tossed around by his two merciless opponents as if he's the last piece of candy on Earth being mutilated by grabby-grab-grab kids. His controller wasn't faring any better. With each smash of a pointless button, it vibrated in pain.

"Oooooooh dat up smash!" Andrea yelled on the couch, wildly kicking her feet. "Happy feet! Wombo Combo! Dat ain't Falco… Dat ain't Faclo… oh… oooooooh... ooooooooooh!"

THEN THE HYPE EXOLDED INTO AN EXPLOSION WHEN ANREA'S MAIN ENDED NICK WITH HER MOST POWERFUL MOVE: The Knee of Justice…

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!11" Andrea roared and danced alongside the bunny. It was a fatality! A flawless victory! Then she focused all her overwhelming energy to the defeated fox who slumped away to hide his blinding rage. "WHERE U AT? WHERE U AT? WHERE U AT? OOOH…OH MY GOD! WOMBO COMBOOOOO!"

"Up top!" Judy cheered and Andrea wasted no time to not leave her hanging.

Then after a few more minutes of happy dancing, continued the taunts "GETCHO ASS WHOOPED!"

For Nick, that was the breaking point.

"GRRRRRRAUGH!"

 _Bang!_

Judy couldn't believe it. She had never expected things to go this far. Out of pure anger, Nick had thrown his controller to the wall. It completely broke apart on impact, and left mechanical guts strewn all across the floor.

Andrea raised both innocent hands, a look of _I didn't do it_ written all over. "I ain't paying for that."

 **End of chapter! I enjoy putting in some references from here to there. And I hope there's always at least one reader who sees them. Now, I was originally going to make this longer by having the duo take Andrea out for a tour, but I thought this event deserved its own chapter. Anyways, if you want a better understanding of the last part, go search up "Wombo Combo" on Youtube. It's a hoot!**

 **Review!**


	3. Zootopian Tour: Part One

Moments ago, Nick had given Andrea a map he personally made himself and sent her to an epic quest for the laundry room to wash her grimy clothes, which left him and Judy to talk in private as he swept broken fragments from the floor.

The fox had just finished explaining his partner of what he found out about her so far. Just two simple things really: her name is Andrea and that she's probably a mind reader, so yeah; watch out. They all had just finished discussing their plan, or in reality, Nick's plan.

Judy's ears flicked. An occasional habit when she gets annoyed, which is like all the time really since Nick got into her life. "You know, I'm starting to think you really have a bad habit of forgetting things. Either that, or you're just prone to annoying me," she huffed, arms folded.

"Pretty sure it's both, Cottontail," Nick answered with an obnoxious smirk. He walked over to the trash bin and dumped the little bits in. "And can you tell me again why it's a bad idea? I think I accidently forgot on purpose."

Her paw wanted to smack that stupid, smug, fox grin off his stupid, smug, fox face. It shook, but she managed to calm it down with a promise of using it later to slam him in the gut. "At least try to remember what Chief told us. We can't let her wander off. Who knows what kind of panic she'd be causing? We need people from the ZPD to keep a close eye on her."

"Well, last time I checked, we are the ZPD. So we're not really letting her wander off into the dangerous city if two _responsible_ officers of the trusty police force are _escorting_ her the entire time," he countered.

The fox may not have sharp ears like the bunny, but he easily caught the angry grumble that left her. He had a point.

Nick laughed and patted her back. "And besides, we could really celebrate our special paid day off this way! It'll be fun! Unlike you, anyways…"

Time to fulfill that promise!

The door opened the next moment, and Andrea stepped out, a happy grin forming. "Sup, guys. I'm back! Sorry it took me so long. Even with the crappy map you gave me, Nick, this apartment building is a total maze. And have you seen your neighbors? They're totally…"

Andrea had to pause to gawk at the scene. She left for like five/six minutes and already once again she found Nick doubling over in unspeakable pain that left an inch of his life on the line. Standing next to him, Judy with a proud grin, petting her happy fist.

Nick struggled to open his crying eyes and look up at Andrea. He waddled to her direction like an adorable penguin wheezing in pain, clutching his sore guts. "Hey there, Andrea!" he forced the words out while cracking an unconvincing smile. "Good timing! Carrots and I were just discussing about what we're gonna do with you."

"Will I get sued for reacting?" she mumbled under her breath.

"How about a grand tour by yours truly? And Carrots I guess if you wanna include her in my grand scheme."

Judy huffed and headed straight for the door. "I'll be waiting by the car. Hurry up and get her to speed, Nick. You know how much I hate patience."

A kick-off of thoughts flew through her head. A tour? Of this strange city? Where she's been running in fear and eventually tranquilized and kidnapped by its animal police force? Hell yeah! "Sounds cool, bro. Just a quick question, where are we going?"

The fox clapped his hands with joy. "Already made a list in my head. We'll start with some shopping. The way I see it, you probably need some new clothes. Now, I'm not trying to be sexist or anything, but girls love clothes, right? And make sure you get yourself a cute bathing suit while your at it because after we dine in Zootopia's greatest fast-food restaurant, we're heading for the public pool! Also, just for you, next we're heading for the cosplay convention downtown! Should be interesting enough for all of us, I say. Then to end our fantastic tour, I heard about a pretty-hyped soccer game going on in the city's most beautiful park. I'm not really much of a big soccer fan, but it's the only thing exciting enough to finish the day. Believe me, I wish there was."

He had her stomach at food.

Nick grinned at the sudden growl and he threw his car keys out from its pocket. With a swift paw, he easily snatched the flying keys then walked for the door. He stopped an inch awaya and beckoned the human to follow. "Well, let's get going! And don't worry about any of the costs. It's my treat."

* * *

The _grand tour_ didn't go off the way Nick expected.

The problem?

They were stuck in FREAKIN TRAFFIC.

Nick and Judy lived actually pretty far from Zootopia's main spots of attractions so the only choice they had to get there was the freeway. And who would've thought? Five minutes in in driving and already the three were stuck in a sea of cars ranging from the size of a walnut to a huge boulder, all blaring their horns in a pointless effort to speed things up.

An expression of hopeless glum was painted all over the fox who fought the powerful urge to bang his head against the wheel. The bunny had the shotgun seat with her shoulder leaning against the door, blankly staring out the window as her foot tapped the floor impatiently. Seems like a bad time to forget her earbuds. Andrea sat in the backseat, bored out of her mind, gazing up at the car's ceiling with a dead-open mouth. She wouldn't be so bored if she started playing her 3DS that's in the bag she brought with, but like any idiot, she completely forgot to charge it last night. It was about as dead as the Paper Mario franchise(because F*CK Paper Mario: Color Splash).

A light bulb shined over Nick's head. "Hey, guys!" he said, "I just thought of something. Why don't we pass the time with some music?"

His paw glided over to his good, old friend the radio and turned it on with one press of a button.

" _ **BABY, BABY, BABY OOOOOOOOOOOOO-"**_

Nick slammed the power button. "On second thought… how about we listen to music from someone's phone?" he chuckled nervously. He looked over his shoulder. "Andrea, would you like the honor?'

Immediately, her seatbelt was thrown off and she threw her head into the front. "Here's Johnny!" was what would've been the perfect moment to say. If it weren't for his own seatbelt, Nick's fright-filled jump would've slammed his head against the ceiling. But for Judy, since she's a natural jumper, her head practically punched it and nearly left an expensive dent.

"Ow!" she cried. After giving the pain some soothing rub-rubs, she scrunched her face and aimed its unyielding rage at the human. If she weren't so livid right now, she might've been scolding the human for taking off her friggin seatbelt in the middle of the road.

Andrea covered her guilty gasp with both hands. "Sorry, fam! It's just that all this stupid honking outside is making it real hard to listen to my music with the earbuds I forgot back home."

"Then I hope your music is good enough to magic this traffic away," Nick said, handing her a plug connected to the stereo.

"Sure! Just lemme get my password crap done." She whipped out her phone and began tapping in the code.

Nick's eyes flickered for a moment.

"Ok, donzo! Get ready for the most epic music to have ever existed in the existence of existence!"

"As long as it's not too loud,' Judy cautioned. "In case you haven't noticed, my ears can be a little bit too sensitive sometimes." Judy's sensitive ears captured the giggle that was nearly stifled into silence. Obviously, it belonged to Nick. She recalled many times where he exploited that weakness of hers. One time, he snuck into her bedroom like the stealthy fox he is and blew a goddamn, freakin blow horn straight into her ear. Her jump was like an explosive rocket launching off into space, and he laughed, bending over and holding in his sore stomach as she could do nothing but a throw a soft, wittle pillow at him. There was even this one time with a giant megaphone-

" _ **ONE PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNCH!11"**_ the car's speakers blasted the words so unbelievably loud that it couldn't possibly be contained in such a tiny vehicle as it reached the very heavens and knocked down any lazy all-powerful beings off their clouds! From outside, onlookers could literally see the car being rocked crazily by the raging music.

Heavy-rock music blared out, completely drowning out noise that existed beyond the car as strange words definitely not in English were roared out. And Andrea had no problem screaming them out in perfect sync.

For Nick, it was like being tazed all over again to the very bone! And for Judy already high in the air, her seatbelt slinged her back into her seat and crashed with an _oof._

"I don't think this is English!" Judy tried to shout out above the overwhelming music that mutilated her ears as shielding her dying eardrums the best she can from the onslaught.

Nick wanted to agree. However, he was too busy gritting his teeth from vibrating too painfully and ducking his head the lowest possible, trying to hide from the inescapable sound.

Andrea paused her singing for a moment and looked at Judy while still bumping her head to the wild beat. "Because awesome Japanese songs like this never sound as cool when sung in English!" she explained with a proud heart and went straight back into singing.

Three minutes became three hours and the song finally ended.

"Ok, so did that song blow your guys' mind or what?" Andrea asked, pumping with boiled adrenaline, switching her gaze to Nick and Judy back and forth searching for any signs of approval.

"Or what?" Judy shouted above the piercing, sharp whistle.

"It blew something all right!" Nick yelled. He did his best to shake the incessant drumming that pounded his head and stare out the window. Surprisingly, the traffic actually simmered down a bit, but they were now only traveling at a snail's excruciating-slow pace stopping about every five seconds. "Though it did at least make the traffic less trafficky, so that's good I guess!"

"Awesome!" Andrea cheered as she scrolled down her phone for another song. "Then how bout another to speed things up?"

Judy's ears healed just enough to catch that last bit. She knocked Andrea's shoulder frantically like her life depended on it for attention. "How about you choose something that's less rocky and more catchy?" she yelled at the top of her lungs. "You know, something that we all can actually sing along to?"

Andrea smacked her lips and pointed a makeshift gun. "Ahh, it just so happens I have one of the greatest, sing-along songs that I LEGALLY downloaded from YouTube right here in my phone."

Almost feeling guilty, the two prepared for the worst of even more horrible rock to further decimate the car's speakers. But the moment Andrea tapped _play,_ it surprisingly started with beautiful strummings of a ukulele that could lift any doomed soul's spirits. The strange part was that a young boy was singing that he wished he could see a giant woman and even going as far as to singing he wouldn't mind being a giant woman!

It was super weird, but HOLY SHITE was the song catchy. In no time flat, Judy's foot found its rhythm and bounced along with the song as she happily bobbed her head, and while Nick wasn't one to reveal any happiness that formed out of his dancing heart, he couldn't contain his upper body's uncontrollable movements that flowed with the song.

The song was barely a minute, yet the lyrics were some sort of magical incantation that left one single car surrounded by barren road.

Nick arched forward in amazement, scanning the free freedom around him. "Whoa…" he whispered.

As the human expected, she was nearly begged to play it again. Nick preferred not to show any jumpy enthusiasm that Judy released, instead he gave the excited bunny an annoyed huff and a set of rolling eyes, but his wagging, adorably-bushy tail was clear enough.

And so they drove off towards adventure, singing along to the car's ukulele about wishing to see a giant woman and going as far into singing they wouldn't mind being a giant woman.

Soon they exited the freeway and slowly drove to a street that was home to many stationed cars and parking meters.

Andrea pulled herself closer to the window and pointed to the countless animals who glared at them as they went. Whenever the car would pass someone, the someone would just stop everything they were doing and slowly turn their heads at the car like a zombie finding its next prey. Even a freakin baby in a stroller with its mouth sucking on the binky raised a little fist at them filled with murderous maliciousness.

"Hey guys, not that I'm freaking out or anything, but why do the animals out there look like they want to murder us by creepy staring?" the human said.

"Yeah that's really weird I really don't know why," Judy chuckled nervously and tried to duck below the window.

Nick face palmed and let out an embarrassed groaned. Another problem working with the overly-devoted, bunny officer: she takes the whole parking meter duty WAY TOO far. Like-delaying-the-release-date-for-Zelda-Wii U/NX-two-times-in-a-row far. No matter what kind of situation you're in when your parking expires, Judy will be there ready to pounce on you with a pen and a ticket as her predatory claws fully prepared to rip out both your soul and money. She even went as far as to give her shocked partner a ticket who just got back picking up some donuts for the both of them when the meter expired, explaining since _he is_ the one who parked the car so _he has_ to be the one who pays.

The only sensible response?

The fox stomped his way towards the car, snatched the ticket, stomped back to the bunny, and ripped the bastard paper in half in front of her face. Then he took a step back and flung out his arms like a gangsta, daring her for her next move.

She gave him another ticket for that one.

* * *

An entire civilization of meter victims were going about their normal business, mainly walking down the sun-soaked sidewalk towards their car or chatting merrily outside the coffee shop's tables, munching on sweet SWEET donuts. Everything was just so quiet and peaceful, it was basically paradise for everyone. However, a sudden wave of bone-chilling dread screamed for their senses to activate and warned them of a certain danger. In an instant, the warm sun's rays lost its light and replaced with gray, gloomy iciness, and if these were medieval times, the Zootopian citizens would be be ready to kill armed with blazing torches sparked by the angry flare in their eyes and pointy pitchforks perfect for stabby-stab-stabs. Even the little mouse who just got back to his mini car looked menacing enough to scare away all the courage in a brave lion simply with the way he pounded his angry fists together.

Then as if guided by the same mysterious entity, they all turned their eyes for the car that just passed the curve. The peaceful quietness suddenly morphed into deathly silence as the car slowly rolled between the unwavering mob whose only movements were the creepy cranking of their heads that trailed the car every step of the way.

Somehow, they sensed the source of all their rage and despair in there.

All the animals became drawn to the rolling car and made their way to it like a mesmerized moth to a bright flame, fully prepared to give a piece of their mind filled with dark, murderous thoughts.

Then the unexpected happen.

The windows were brought down and revealed a fox, a bunny, and some furless monkey staring back at them like complete assholes behind their dark sunglasses.

Andrea tapped on her phone.

" _ **THEY SEE ME ROLLIN'… THEY HATIN'!"**_

The three were chased out of the neighborhood after that.

Once they made to safer waters, Nick parked the car to an open meter. He stepped out and quickly inserted a few quarters before turning back to the group and shoved his thumb towards the path behind him. "All right, so we got about two hours before Carrots gives us a ticket here, so let's make it fast," Nick advised.

"I don't give people tickets off-duty!" Judy shot back.

That raised an unconvinced eyebrow in Nick. He pointed a claw at the square lump in her jean's pocket. "Really? What's that then?"

On instinct, she awkwardly took a step back and covered the lump with both paws that's totally not a notepad filled with tickets. "It's… uh… it's my diary!"

"You keep your diary in your pocket?" Andrea asked. The human wasn't trying to judge or anything, but the last place she hid her diary was in a furnace.

Then she burned it.

"Yeah, that's funny," Nick chuckled. "Because last time I checked, your diary was in your clothes drawer."

Judy's breathing tripped. "Wait, what?" She made sure to hide the most important item in the entire world in the most secretive secret spot in the entire universe! "How'd you find it?"

"Hiding it in your clothes drawer really isn't hiding it," Nick explained, smoothly. He turned and led the way. "And don't worry about me knowing any juicy secrets I already know about you that I shouldn't know because I still don't know the lock's combination..." His tail swished a bit and he looked over his shoulder for the bunny who already shot him a glare. "…yet."

And so leaving that great conversation there, the group continued their journey with Nick, paws in pockets, leading the way casually; Judy, arms folded and grumbling incoherent grumbles of pissed-off rage; and Andrea to baffle at everything around her.

It was when they traveled to the middle of a great plaza where towering towers seemed to circle around it like ginormous trees was when she truly got to experience the spectacular city.

Nearly everything was in constant motion. The large fountain gushed out large pillars of clear water that glittered in the light. A gentle breeze swept the leaves and grass that blanketed most of the plaza. Blinding sunlight that had traveled from the depths of space gleamed off the towering skyscrapers that spiraled towards the endless, blue sky. And numerous animals, which she cannot name them all because there was such an uncountable variety, brushed past her every second. Many were either chatting on their phones or conversing happily with their friends who sometimes were an entirely different species. A lion was surprisingly being easygoing with the zebra next to it as if they've been friends for years, which if you think about, probably have. Most didn't notice the strange, new animal that followed the fox and bunny. Those who did just gave it a questioning stare before a _whatever_ shrug came after.

Another thing Andrea noticed that not one animal resembledthe other in its own species. Some had different eyes or eye-shape. Some had a bigger nose. Some had a broader chin. And some prey looked more ready to kick your ass than some of the predators who couldn't even try to kill you with their nerdy glasses.

All in all, Andrea felt a sense of awe to this city more than she feared it.

It took a few minutes until the three finally made it to their destination.

The building was an every-day clothing store that was maybe twice the size of an average classroom that neighbored between two other different shops. Windows allowed outsiders to gaze at the colorful fabric that seemed perfect for a bright weekend such as this.

Nick sighed a sigh filled with remembrance as he took time to bask in the store's familiar look, recalling fine memories, and by fine, I mean him once making huge loads of cash by selling this store clothing made by this famous, fake tailor. Luckily, the manager never found out. More luckily, so did Judy.

They strolled in.

The shop didn't just have the usual _small, medium, large,_ and _XtraLarge._ Instead. The clothing had labels like _mouse, bunny, pig, wolf, lion, bear,_ and _elephant;_ each labeled clothing of its kind separated from another species was put in its own circular clothing rack. Some where you had to be at least seven feet tall to even reach for the hangers. Of course, the labels didn't strictly command that only the animal of its named label could wear the clothing. It was more of a recommendation of size like back home. Examples like the tiger could be found sliding the hangers one by one in the lion-size section.

Andrea guessed she was more of a wolf size kind of person and so quickly piled a crap ton of clothing either about video games or some other nerdy stuff that only the internet could explain.

"Done already?" Nick said, confusion written all over the stare aimed at the clothes hanging on her arm. "That's a million times faster than Carrot's record in shopping. Bravo."

Andrea chuckled and shook her head a bit. "Yeah, well I guess I'm one of those rare girls who hate wasting their time shopping. I mean, what's the point in me shopping for stupidly expensive clothes when I could rather stay home and wreck some scrubs?"

"Aren't you gonna at least check if they fit?" Judy recommended. "You can't be too careful when buying clothes that fooled you into thinking they fit just by looking at them."

Her response was complete with a set of rolling eyes. "Ugh, you sound like my mom. Naggity-nag-nag-nag nag," her hand spoke.

"Fluff does tend to do that a lot, but you'll get used to it someday." A sudden dangerous growl out of nowhere sent paralyzing shivers down his spine. "But that doesn't mean she's always wrong!" Nick quickly added.

Andrea eventually complied, but not before leaving them an annoyed huff as she headed for the fitting rooms.

The doors closed, and Nick immediately grabbed Judy by the paw and led her inside the elephant size clothing rack. Only the light bulb glued to the ceiling banished the darkness that threatened to surround them.

"How do you even hide these things?" Judy said, gazing at the backpack Nick took out of wherever the hell he's been keeping it in.

"A probably-retired con artist never reveals his secrets," Nick answered and placed the bag between them. He shuffled in pockets a bit before revealing a phone that's definitely not his.

"You took her phone too? Isn't that going a bit too far?"

Nick turned on the phone. "Says you. You have no idea how much a raise means to me."

Judy's ear flicked and she folded her arms. "First off, I don't really care about any stupid raise. Ensuring Zootopia's safety takes top priority; and second, do you even know the password to her phone?" His grin said it all. "When? How?"

"Back in the car before we did that pretty good sing along. Right when she input her code next to me, I took a quick, innocent peek."

"I'm pretty sure I can arrest you for that."

Nick laughed, but the seriousness he caught on Judy made it less heartfelt. "Arrest me after we take a sneak peek at what we have, K?" He focused all his attention to the glowing screen. "Let's see… if memory serves me right… the code is _0-6-O-4._ " With the digital lock gone, multiple apps popped up. His claw dangled over each one until his discerning eyes found exactly the one he's looking for. "Ha ha! Photos! Here we go."

Even if this was for solving the case, Judy wasn't one to look through something as private as somebody's phone. The best she could feel like doing was to stare at Nick's troubled face slightly lit by the phone.

"Found anything?" she asked.

"Yeah, nothing."

"Nothing?"

He aimed the phone's brightness at her. "Not a cinch of a digital picture. The only thing I've been able to find here is nothing. You'd expect one or two selfies on here or something. Weird, right"

Judy dipped her head that became weighed down by deep thought and her paw held it in place. "I guess that is kinda weird. Can you find anything else other than photos?"

He shook his head. "Nope. Nadda. I don't think we'll be finding anything through her phone. I already went through her search history. Zoogle says it's been nothing but _memes, dank memes,_ and _dankest of memes._ So how bout we look through her backpack instead?" Nick carelessly threw the phone somewhere around here, nearly cracking upon impact, and got himself an elbow from Judy. He brought the backpack to his lap and his paw grasped around the lock. "Hey Carrots, which sounds catchier? _0-6-O_ or _6-O-4_?"

"Hmmm, I guess _0-6-O_ because-"

" _6-O-4_ it is then," Nick interrupted as he scrolled through the numbers. Once finished with the task, he pulled the lock and it came off without a complaint. "Got it! Am I genius or what?" He perceived the grumble that strangely sounded like _dork_ as a yes. Nick rummaged through the bag and pulled out the first thing his paws came in contact with. "Hey cool, she actually owns a 3DS!" He flipped it open and pressed the power button, but the darkness in the screen remained. "Oh, it's dead." He threw it next to the phone. Next, like pulling out a bunny from a hat, Nick revealed a set of chopsticks and an empty Pocky box. "You know, I think we can make something cool with this. Like an awesome robot or something."

"Gimme that!" Judy swiped the backpack out of his paws. "We're wasting time. This'll be over faster if I take control."

Nick huffed. Fun is hardly a thing when their together on a case. "Go ahead then, Ms. Bossy."

The bunny ignored him this time as she drove her paw inside. A few seconds of rummaging she pulled at least a ton of wrinkled bags of chips that's way too unhealthy for a single person to consume in a simple month. "That's a lot of junk food," she whispered, amazement living in her breath.

Nick made grab for a bag. Shaking it upside down, a single crumb fell into his mouth. "Hmph, what a shame. Empty." Then something red caught his eye. "Hold on, are those Nacho Cheese Doritos? And mountain dew too? Snack time!"

Judy smacked his paw away. "Hey! No eating the evidence!"

"But I'm hungwee…" Nick whined and clutched his quivering paws against his chest, trying to destroy his partner's will with his puppy-dog eyes.

Judy slapped it out of his system. "Be serious! Look what else I've found." She handed him a bus ticket coupled with a passport

Nick inspected them as the burning in his cheek continued to nag him. "I'm no math genius, but bus ticket plus passport equals going really far."

"And looks like she has some money for the trip." In Judy's paws were stacks of five dollar bills. Would've been cooler if they were twenties, but whatever. It's enough for a person to get going for a day or two.

"Yo, guys! Where u at? This better not just be a prank, bro!"

Everything became a blur after that, shoving everything into the bag with frantic abandon until Nick solved the problem with a "Just dump everything in there!" Then the two popped into existence out of the clothing rack, scaring the heck out of the nearby elephant like they were murderous mice.

Andrea swiflty spotted them and jogged to the spot. "All right, so I'm finally done fitting through all these clothes. And whaddya know? I'm a perfect wolf-size medium."

"Excellent!" Nick forced out through the nervous adrenaline, clapping his paws. "Now, let's head for the cashier and we'll be ready to go out for lunch. Can't wait to see you find out how Zootopia's greatest fast-food will explode your taste buds."

"As long as it's not McDonald," she answered with a smirk. "I've always hated how the food in their ads never –hey is that my bag?" She pointed to the backpack sagging to the floor in Judy's left paw.

Judy stared at the strange apparel like it's a second head. "Um… yes?" Then back into Andrea questioning gaze. "No?" Then faced the fox empty with answers. "Maybe so?"

Once again, Nick felt the urge for embarrassment to face palm him in the face.

"What's it doing here? Thought I left it back in the car."

Judy tried to shrug innocently. "I forgot I accidently brought it?" she said with a smile that withered under Andrea's suspicious gaze.

That was about as believable as saying Naruto doesn't have any filler.

No way can Judy crawl out of this one. Nick mentally cracked his knuckles. Time to get to work!

Nick stepped up. "Well, you see, I thought it'd be nice if me and Carrots-"

"You mean _Carrots and me,_ " Andrea suggested.

Emerald eyes rolled. "Yeah, sure. Whatever floats your boat. Anyways, out of the goodness of our hearts, we cleaned up that grimy bag of yours!" He presented it to her like a man trying to sell a product in a trashy commercial. "Can't you see the new glossy sheen on here? Oh, and by the way, I did most of the work."

Andrea squinted closer. Her bag still had that dusty cloak that it insisted it wear and that weird sticky stain that used to be there since 5th grade… was still there… but all in all, it did seem cleaner… I think…

"Hmph, it's all gucci," Andrea huffed, swiping her bag.

Nick patted her leg. "Good! And while we're at it, here. You forgot your phone too. Now, let's pay for your new clothes we'll be off!"

99.99% convinced, Andrea strolled with them while only giving the still-calm fox suspicious glances until all her assumptions evaporated a few more seconds under his glow of innocence. She set her clothes in front of a gothic-looking, edgy cat cashier who had her elbow plopped against the table and paw on squishing her cheek, lazy eyes staring into the imaginary abyss inside her phone as drool almost dripped on the clothes.

"Can I not help you?" the cashier asked in a voice void of any life.

"Yeah… no," Andrea responded. "Just need these clothes paid for and-"

The cat interrupted with a silent claw on Andrea's lips. "Can you wait a moment? There's a Pikachu nearby and I have to catch it."

A trigger set off inside Nick that widened his eyes. He turned from the group, unsheathed his phone for a bit, then came back wearing a triumphant grin. "Heh ha…" he chuckled. "Gotta catch 'em all."

"Come again if you want to make my life harder," the cat good-byed after Nick paid.

The next stop for food was pretty quick: just around the corner. Bathed in sunlight outside the restaurant, many tables topped with at least one fancy umbrella to cast a protective shade over its occupants were teeming with animals. They were either a couple simply talking about life as they sipped their sodas and munched on deliciously-greasy fries, or an entire family with scolding parents yelling at their hyperactive children who jumped off their seats and playing a pretty fun game of tag.

"Can't you just smell the wonders this place gives off?" Nick said, staring up at the human with a happy grin.

Taking a whiff at the air that carried the pure, holy scent of godly junk food, Andrea's stomach released hungry growl. "If that wonder are burgers and fries, then yes. This place is already 10x awesome."

"Good to know! Bug-Burga's burgers aren't like anything if you've tasted before. It's a MUST for newcomers to get a taste from Zootopia's finest restaurant," Nick declared proudly. "Not to mention how friendly the family who run this place are. So nice in fact, I actually kinda felt guilty when I tricked them into giving me an extra set of roach nuggets with sweet and sour sauce."

"This place is a family business?"

"Yep! Sort of like Carrot's family only much MUCH better than farming. Delicious bug meat is where it's at."

"Yeah? Well, if you haven't noticed, I'm a vegetarian," Judy defended.

"And that's why herbivores are so weird," Nick striked back.

Inside was even more bustling than the outside. Even though the whole building was definitely a lot bigger than what it seemed on the outside, immense pressure made up by the thousands, no millions of millions of rambunctious voices that collided and bounced off the walls made it sound like the building could burst at any moment if it escalated any higher. Learned that one from chemistry. And just like outside but multiplied by a million, tables were overstuffed to the point where two animals actually had to share the same seat, each of their butts threatening to fall off the cliff.

A long line that twisted like a slithering snake awaited the moment the three stepped in. It had many animals varying many sizes. At least every two feet, there'd be an animal as small as a pebble being overshadowed by someone as big as an actual rhino. Yet the line still had some order. Not one animal took advantage of their size advantage to cut through like an asshole.

It'll take at least an hour before anybody could even take a single step. Yet, Nick saw this waiting hell that tortured patience in its fire as a perfect opportunity.

"Hey Andrea, do you mind ordering for us? I need some private time with my partner outside."

"Sure, whatever. As long as it's just numbers."

"Thanks! Get me a number 3, extra cheese and a side order of large fries and a soda. Carrots, I'm guessing, is gonna want a salad with extra carrots." He gave an eye to Judy. "Right?"

She smiled in return and shrugged her shoulders. It always brightens her a smile how the sly fox seems to know exactly what she wants. "Heh, almost. Forgot to mention the extra blueberries."

Nick snapped his claws. "Oh, yeah! Xtra blueberries! Not a salad without them. Now, as for you Andrea since your a newcomer, get yourself a number 1. A classic cheeseburger forged from only the finest of insects."

He handed her his debit card. "Now, be responsible with this. About half my legal money's in here."

"What's the other half?" Judy invaded, squinting her eyes at him while putting on her detective face.

He rubbed his head nervously for answers. "Oh, you know…" he chuckled. "Stuff."

"Seems like I'm gonna have to do a little _interrogation_ after today."

Nick dragged her outside before his fate could get any bleaker.

It was all a waiting game after that. Andrea could think of nothing but stare at the unblinking ceiling as she patted her legs with each passing second. It took a while until she finally remembered the phone in her pocket waiting to be abused. She whipped it out and went on the world's most prominent social media website, Facebook.

Or as in this case, Furbook.

Weird name, but it does kinda work for an animal-ruled world such as this. She went through the step-by-step process to make an account: First Name; Last name; email; blah blah blah. Picking a profile picture and background can come later. Social media friends come first.

The very first two animals that will be honored to receive a friend request from the human were obviously the fox and the bunny. Only problem?

What the heck were their last names?

She couldn't recall anything from this chapter that mentioned even a clue of their last names. Time for some thinking!

 _Let's see,_ Andrea thought. _Judy is a bunny. Bunnies are known for hopping. And so if I put hop after Judy in the search bar then… I'm friggin genius!_

Bingo! She got it! An infinite scroll through an infinite number of bunnies named Judy Hopps.

But one picture managed to capture her attention. A bunny taking a selfie with a red fox by her side, eating ice cream. She entered Judy's page, and holy crap did she have a stacked pile of siblings labeled as her friends. It was sheer luck that a picture of Nick just happened to be on top

After sending Judy a request, she entered Nick's profile.

His profile wasn't nearly as stuffed as Judy's. Only two animals were listed as his friends: Judy and some fennec guy named Finnick. Even with few friends, his pictures said nothing about him being lonely. There wasn't one picture where he wasn't snuggling next to a bunny as if it were the cuddliest pillow ever. The one he seemed to take most pride in was used as his profile pic: a picture of him laughing his heart out as he draped his arm over Judy whose paralyzed face screamed fear as they sped down the rollercoaster.

How many chapters until those two finally cross over the friendzone?

Well, time can't be rushed.

She sent him a friend request.

Once those two become her friends in social media, they can become friends **irl**! Because that's how friendship works nowadays, apparently.

"Hey girl, you gonna order or what?" a gruff rhino threatened from behind.

Andrea lifted her gaze off her screen found herself teleported at the cashier, as if her phone had placed in cryogenic sleep! Or whatever geeky, sci-fi word it is.

And that's the magic electronics, people.

There was a little problem, though. Not one life form was manning the cashier. How the heck is this place supposed to take your order if they're too lazy to hire someone to work the cashier?

"Um, excuse me, Missy, can I take your order?" a voice called from beyond.

Andrea whipped her head around to the empty ceiling, to the rhino who snorted angrily at her, until finally back to the empty cashier.

Nothing.

"Who said that?" she asked what lies beyond.

"Down here, Missy!" the voice squeaked again.

She tipped her head over the counter and found a wittle piglet with the pinchiest pink cheeks that not even the most cold-hearted grandma born from the depths of hell would be able to resist its pinchy temptations.

The piglet couldn't look more than seven years old. "Aren't you a little too young to be working on the cashier?"

"Nope!" the piglet cheered happily, a proud grin forming. "I get to help out my fwamoly the same age wike my sisters!" She pointed her hoof towards the kitchen, beaming with pride. "See?"

Andrea followed her hoof and discovered a pink mesh of little piglets working the kitchen. A few tens were working the friers dipping either French fries or insects in boiling grease. A seemingly-older flurry of pink sat on high stools crowding around a table that carried a looming pile of countless, bright vegetables. In an instant, the vegetables were sliced into a storm of flying green and shurikens of cleanly-cut tomatoes. Another few flipped the sizzling insect-patties over the grill as they wielded their silver spatulas as if they were masters of the sword. A handful of them were actually wielding their spatulas like swords, shouting "en garde!" and clashed their spatulas together, sparks flying.

A wave of awe washed over her and Andrea breathed it all in before letting it all flow out through her breath. "That looks a hecka lot fun…"

"Right?" the cashier piglet agreed. "Mommy and Daddy say I not old enough to help in kitchen, but I can when I nine! My sisters tell me it really fun! I can't wait to play swords with spatulas!"

"Hurry up, kid! Lots of us are starving back here!" the grumpy rhino shouted.

The mob yelled in agreement, raising their imaginary pitchfork and torches.

"Oops, sorry!" the piglet squealed to the hangry crowd. "Ok Missy, can I take your order?"

Andrea lifted her eyes to the menu that hovered above the piglet. Let's see… they got some classic French fries… scrumptious roasted mantis on a stick… crunchy roach nuggets… and actual beetlejuice.

What did Nick suggest again?

 _Get me a number 3, extra cheese and a side order of large fries and a soda. Carrots, I'm guessing, is gonna want a salad with extra carrots. And don't forget to get yourself a number 1 too._

 _Thanks, Nick_ Andrea's brain said.

 _Your welcome_ Imaginary Nick said and began to fade away, but then he quickly returned the moment he remembered something life-threatening important. _Oh, and don't forget Carrot's extra blueberries! Blueberries can save ya life, you know!_

 _I really doubt that._ Andrea's focus returned to the piglet who gazed up at her with awaiting eyes.

"Ok, so I'll get a number 3, extra cheese, and 1 with large fries and a soda and a salad with extra carrots and blueberries."

"And what animals are eating with you?"

"Um… a bunny and a fox. "

The piglet typed in her order. "Alright! We gonna need a bunny-size salad and a fox-size burger! And wolf-size for you, wight? Tat will be $20.03. Fro here or to go?"

Andrea placed Nick's card on the counter. "Here."

The piglet had to sorta jump for the card. She swiped it and jumped once again to set it on the counter along with the receipt. "Your number is 203. Two-O-Thwee, ok?"

Andrea gathered the things and stuffed it in her pocket. "Got it. Thanks!"

The piglet returned her wave. "Bye! Come again!"

It was pretty hard to find any free space to wait for your order, but Andrea managed to find a bench and squeeze herself between an uncomfortable wall and a huge bear who took no notice of the small human as he scratched his chin.

Two minutes passed, yet it felt like a century of waiting. Her body being completely crushed didn't help so much either.

"Out of toys?" a feminine voice not far off screamed that shattered the senseless noise in the air. "How can a fast-food restaurant like yours run out of cheap toys that break the instant you get them? I call scandal!"

"Mam, our toys aren't meant for being smacked around like pancakes," a different voice, yet still feminine, shot back in an accent Andrea can't place her finger in.

This sounds interesting. Andrea freed herself from the crushing grip and bent forward, turning her head to find another pig, not a piglet but a grown, mature one, trying to soothe the growling wolf that overshadowed her. She wore a white apron slightly stained by blotches of grease that covered a polka dot shirt.

"How can my little boy expect to be happy when he's given trash straight from the garbage?" the mother wolf growled and pointed to a pup on the floor wailing up an ocean formed from tears as he clutched broken fragments in his frail paws.

Another wolf nearby, seemingly old enough to be the bigger brother to the pup on ground, chuckled and patted his mother's back. "Mom, there's no need to get him another cheap toy out from the trash. No toy in the most expensive toy shop can stand up against the most powerful man in the world, Captain Ultimate!" he boasted with unwavering pride. He proudly held up an action figure for all who bothered to care to see. The toy was yet another wolf only in a superhero-worthy, blue spandex as he flexed his powerful, plastic muscles.

The pup wanted to say something, but even more relentless tears overcame his words and cried harder than before.

The mother wolf crossed her arms and glared harder down at the pig. "I demand a refund!"

"Mam, ya can't refund a Kid's Meal just because the toy broke."

The wolf huffed at that. "Well, then I hope you can get yourself the best lawyers out there before I bribe them when I see your mushy, pink face in court!"

It's hero time!

"Yo, so wat's happenin?" Andrea asked as she stepped up.

Both the pig and the wolf whipped their curious gaze at the strange, never-before-seen animal, speechless.

It was the pup who made the first word after sniffling his snot away. "My… my new toy broke…" he whimpered and held the shattered fragments out to her.

Andrea knelt down and gently took the pieces into her hands. She inspected each piece, carefully bringing one after the other into her mouth and biting it.

"Can you fix my best friend?" the pup begged, gazing up at the human with glittering eyes overflowing with hope.

She handed the pieces back. "No can do, kid. Your best friend is gone forever."

Any hope that flickered in the pup died out by the waters of despair and sunk him further into depravity's endless sea.

"But no worries!" Andrea immediately cheered. She clenched a fist that threated to break apart from the fierce determination contained within. "With my power, I can create the greatest toy imaginable! He'll be the true ULTIMATE best friend!"

The mother wolf's venomous glare bore deeper into the pig's skull.

The stress drained any strength for speech as the pig could only wipe the nervous sweat that drenched her forehead.

Andrea removed her bag and prepared to undo the lock that separated the contents from the outside world… only to find that were no locks at all.

Weird.

She unzipped the bag to find an even bigger surprise. The entire inside was a mess!

Now usually, her bag was always a mess, but in a sort-of-organized way. You could find a pile of empty chips in one, clear section and empty soda bottles in another. But this was just plain messy. You couldn't even see her 3ds from this height!

Andrea had taken a seat and turned her back to the awaiting crowd. The wolf cub was paralyzed by patient hope as he shakingly clutched his tear-soaked, but mostly snot-soaked, shirt.

Then moment finally arrived!

Andrea now stood mighty and high as she proudly her creation in the palm of her hand. Holy light emanated from the ceiling's light bulbs illuminated what might be the most powerful weapon in existence! "Ta daa! I present to you… the Vulcan 300!" she cheered with excited pride.

The pup's head corked to one side. "Vulcan… 300?" he whispered, faint disappoint within. This _toy_ looked like it was lazily pieced together with trash you can find just about anywhere on the street. Its limbs were made of flimsy chopsticks that stuck out from a Pocky box that can be found in any Asian store. Its head rested at the top where it can easily be lifted up to get yourself any snack that used to exist inside. Lifeless oval-shaped eyes that can peer into anyone's soul and a robotic mouth made entirely out of lined-up squares were drawn onto the head in pure-black marker. A meter you could find on a ghost hunting device was also engraved in black on its chest.

"You're damn right that's his name!" Andrea responded proudly. With one hand, she maneuvered its chopstick limbs to flex. "He's a super robot that fires 300 turbo flex missiles with a body made of indestructible carboardium and fully articulated chop stick limbs!"

The epicenes in that one sentence ignited a new, blazing fire inside the cub's eyes. With rising spirits, he sprung for the toy, and Andrea made no objection to let him grasp its glory in his tiny paws. Vulcan 300 and the pup stared at the other, and the wolf saw the hidden power within the ultimate toy!

"You call that a toy?" a smug voice said followed by a mocking laugh. The pup's older brother placed a paw on the smaller wolf's shoulder and leaned in. "Hate to tell you this, Bro, but that sorry excuse for a toy is still no match for Captain Ultimate!"

No longer did the pup's eyes carry crying despair, but now fearsome determination as he returned his brother's overconfident gaze with his own intense ones. "Oh yeah?" he said, holding out Vulcan 300 in front. "Let's have one more battle to see who's the strongest!"

* * *

The battlefield was a barren desert of flat rock that stretched endlessly towards the orange horizon. A crisp, warm breeze carried a rolling ball of tumbleweed that ventured between the fighters.

Captain Ultimate stood ready and proud with his bulging muscles under his spandex and toothy grin that glared brighter than the sun.

And standing 20 feet away from him, was another but not-so-intimidating warrior that looked barely able to balance on its chopstick legs as it stared at its opponent with lifeless, oval eyes. Silence loomed around its boxy body. Not even a _beep boop_ was emanated from its robotic mouth. What's with that?

Captain Ultimate crouched, ready to charge like a runner at the start. Then… BOOM! The wind was left behind in his dust as he flew just an inch above the ground charging at his still opponent. With a prepared fist, he slammed full-force against the robot's cardboard body and the very Earth beneath them shook and cracked, unleashing an explosion of dust!

The brown fog settled and revealed Captain Ultimate still floating above the air wearing a triumphant smirk.

But once the dust that shielded his opponent settled, he was amazed to find that Vulcan 300 had not moved at all! Not even a dent in its indestructible carboardium!

A growl escaped Captain Ultimate's bared fangs as he clenched both fists. Then, faster than the blinking eye, unleashed an onslaught of lightning punches on his unwavering opponent. Each thunderous fist roared across the land and continued to further shatter the Earth below.

Even when his bleeding fists cried for him to stop, he roared for them to shut the heck up and keep obliterating the stupid robot!

The captain's relentlessness continued until the land beneath them became a crater that sunk deep into the battlefield. He fell to his knees and grasped the dirt in his paws. His lungs were on fire. His fists were painted red. And his body wanted to die. Yet none of that could ruin the victory his tired smile felt.

Too bad for him, a chopstick backhand that appeared in the smoke smacked off his smile and sent him flying outta the crater! It took all his strength to force-stop his ascent towards the clouds.

Blood trickled under his muzzle and he wiped it clean.

The dust within the crater dispersed.

And Vulcan 300 stood in the middle, unfazed, and unharmed.

Captain Ultimate's raging battle cry rid the sky of clouds! "Why won't you die! This will end you!" He put one paw five inches above the other then positioned them besides his hip. "Kaaaaaaaaaa…" he began.

Now just to clarify, this isn't the Kamehameha from Dragon Ball.

"Meeeeeeeeeeeee…"

It totally isn't.

"Haaaaaaaaaa…"

It sounds like it, but it's not.

"Meeeeeeeeeeeee…"

Like, who watches Dragon Ball these days? I sure as heck don't.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Don't sue me.

A wondrous, blue beam shot out from between Captain Ultimate's outstretched paws. The beam made home on his target, encasing the robot in a collapsing blue star that ever-so-slowly consumed the land.

You know those moments in Dragon Ball Z when a guy's most powerful attack didn't do squat on this one guy so he just starts spamming energy attacks?

It was one of those moments.

The way the damn robot stood there staring at him with those blank eyes as if nothing had even happened refueled his energy with pure, unforgiving rage. His paws glowed with blue energy and he fired them endlessly on the robot. Energy volley after energy volley, the Earth continued to crumble from the explosive spheres.

Within the destruction, Vulcan 300 handled it like a BOSS. It flexed its chopstick limbs and 300 turbo flex missiles were fired from under its armpits! They tore through Captain Ultimate's blasts and one slammed him higher into the darkness in the sky. An explosion followed suite. So did a few 299 more.

Captain Ultimate became a fiery meteor falling from the heavens that crash-landed the ground. His heroic spandex was torn beyond repair and revealed patches of his fur stained by his own blood. He groaned and meekly opened his blurry eyes. In front were a set of chopsticks. The fallen wolf struggled to lift his head and follow the sticks that led him to his defeater.

A pair of oval shaped eyes void of any mercy ripped into his soul… and he screamed.

* * *

"Yaaaaaay! I won!" the wolf pup cheered as he bounced with Vulcan 300 tightly in his paw.

His brother had fallen knees to the floor, gazing horribly at the torn, plastic limbs around him. "Captain Ultimate… why?" he whimpered through falling tears.

"Ah yes, a happy ending," the mother wolf sighed happily. She took another look at the pig. "Don't you think?"

She forced herself to respond. "Yes Mam indeed! A happy ending for all of us! Now wouldja please enjoy our fine food again in peace?"

The wolf returned to her seat. "Why, yes I will."

Problem solved. Andrea made her way back to the waiting bench, but the pig suddenly made a grab for her hand. "Hold on a minute, Kid. I need to thank ya for helping me back there."

Andrea shrugged. "Meh. It's no problem. I was bored and I thought making a cool fight scene would pass the time."

"Well, you certainly have a way with kids," the pig said. She gratefully shook her hand. "The name's Marie. How would ya like ta be the first nonpig ta work here in this old restaurant of mine?"

That slapped some surprise on her. "Whoa, a job? What's the occasion?"

She chuckled. "Well, ya see, not so long ago, my oldest daughter used ta work here. A'n usually, the oldest child is the manager of this establishment, handling all the tough customers and all. She was the best at handling customers worse than wolfie over there. But then college came around and she had ta go, and the rest of my kids are a tad bit inexperienced to handle these tough animals. Ya had to be a fellow pig in the family to work, but for your skills, I can let that slide. Whaddya say? I promise the pay's good."

This required some deep thinking.

Getting a job was the last thing Andrea wanted for the summer. Like at the bottom of the list buried underneath video games and TV. And she's usually not the hardworking kind of gal. But then again… Pokémon Sun and Moon is coming out this November… and Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild comes out this March… so she kinda needs the money… so….

Andrea shook her hoof. "Ok, sounds cool. Do I need to sign something or something?"

Marie laughed at that. "Sign? No need for all that boring, complicated stuff. Just come here tomorrow and I'll have your name tag ready. But to do that, I'm gonna need your name first."

"Andrea."

"Andrea, huh? Got it! May not look like it, but my memory is about as sharp as an elephant. See ya tomorrow, Kid!" Her hooves clopped as she trotted away.

" _ **Two-O Thwee! Is Two-O-Thwee here?"**_ a loud speaker called from the ceiling.

Time to go! However, before she took her first step towards the heavenly scent that wafted into her nose, she spotted a fox and a bunny protected by the umbrella's shade through the clear window. The bunny had her ears folded against her forehead as she kept a paw under chin, her mind working hard. The fox, though, had plopped his elbows on the table with both paws on under his chin as he gazed at the bunny with green, loving orbs. He might as well just get in there and lick the bunny's face like an over-affectionate puppy.

"Hmmmm… I'm gonna need a pen and some paper…"

* * *

"Ok, so let's start with what we've found so far," Judy said wearing her stern, serious mask.

Nick gave her a claws up. "Got it. Let's do this!"

"Let's see… we've found chips, soda bottles, money…" she began as each finger held the said item.

"Yeah… uh-huh…" Nick said, losing focus.

"But the biggest clues are the bus ticket and passport."

"Uh-huh."

"We could go throwing around many speculations with these clues."

"Yeah."

"She could be a camper with all those food supplies she had, but the bus ticket and passport ruins the mix, don't you think? And where's the tent?" Judy flattened her ears and placed a paw under her chin, digging deeper into her mind.

Nick's response was a happy hum. The fox preferred the big, loud city, but camping actually didn't sound so bad right now. He pictured himself cuddling his fluffy carrot next to a warm, gentle fire under the moonlit sky. "Mmmmmmmhmmm…" he said, dreamily.

"A tourist, possibly?" Judy continued. "Not exactly a hundred percent with that option but it'll make a good backup."

With the limited knowledge Judy has about the city, she's pretty much still a tourist here despite all her months living here. And Nick wanted to show her all of it. Has she ever had a mango smoothie with little black pearls swimming at the bottom? He thought not. "We could do that…"

"Or maybe… she's a runaway…"

Nick plopped his elbows on the table and set both his paws under his chin. "I'd like to run away with you any day, Carrots…" Once again, his drunken mind imagined himself running across a wide, green field of open grass as he chased a bunny that zoomed through the grass who laughed alongside him. Eventually, he managed to tackle her against the soft ground. Judy struggled, but Nick pinned her harder to the grass. They laughed even harder, but came to an abrupt stop when they finally noticed their intense gazes piercing the other. Nick's muzzle suddenly began a slow descent to meet Judy's. Their pumping hearts greeted each other in sync until finally-

"Yo, I'm back!" a voice cried out that shattered Nick's dream, slapping him into reality and toppling his chair.

Andrea came over to the table carrying a tray holding two boxes each containing a delicious burger inside, fries, large sodas, and a salad.

Judy's stomach grumbled in appreciation. "Great! Food's here, Nick."

Nick wobbled his chair back into position. "Huh? Whuh?"

Andrea dropped the tray on the table. "Food, you ding-dong."

"Oh…. Oh right!"

The human chuckled. "All right, I'm gonna have to do a little business in the girl's room, ok?"

Her words bounced off Nick's ears as his eyes drooled over at the food in front of him. "Yeah, sure. Whatever. Do what you want to do."

She went back inside.

Nick's paws were desperate to uncover his awaiting treasure from the persistent box. Finally, he grasped his paws around the soft bun and the sweet, heavenly scent hit his nose. But before he could take a bite, Judy got his attention with concern written all over her face.

"Hey, Nick, I think you should take a look at this."

Nick burrowed his brows. "Can't it wait? My stomach has a VERY important meeting with this burger here."

Judy persisted on. "It's important. There's a note for you."

 _The burger can wait for now,_ Nick thought.

Judy handed him a note no bigger than a rock was folded in half to hide the secrets within. "I found it in my salad," Judy explained. "I already took a look at it, but I think it's more for you than me."

Hesitation held his paws in place. Who could have written this note? Why have they written this note? Is this a death note? Or a love note? Or is it a super, secret invitation to a super, secret organization that needs his skills to save the world?

 _Well, time to find out._

"To Nick Wilde," Nick read aloud.

Do you like Judy Hops?

_Yes

_Definitely!

_Absolutely!

Andrea squished her victorious face against the window. "And thank you Mabel for teaching me how to rig stuff like this!" she cheered.

A waterfall of nervous sweat fell on Nick's fur as he clambered to answer the bunny who awaited his answer with folded arms and an obnoxious smirk. "Um… uh…."

 **Sorry for taking so long. When I was halfway done with this chapter, summer vacation hit on my good old town, and spent about half of it visiting my cousins in far away Sac. I only came back a few days ago as I'm typing this. Anyways, I feel like I should list some references that are on here.**

 **1\. The song about a giant woman is a reference to Rebecca Sugar's amazing cartoon "Steven Universe".**

 **2\. The whole "One Punch"thing is an actual song to the badass anime "One Punch Man".**

 **3\. Vulcan 300 is from an old anime I used to watch known as "Zatch Bell".**

 **4\. And the note part is from the amazing, but sadly over, Disney cartoon, "Gravity Falls".**

 **There's probably more, but I'm too lazy to list them all. Now for all those waiting for drama or something, once this happy tour is done, something unspeakably horrible will happen between Nick and Judy that will break their relationship. Something about going s*v*ge I think? Not sure.**

 **Anyways, be sure to like, comment, and subscribe! Or was it fav, review, and follow?**


	4. Zootopian Tour: Part Two

Nick' sweating eyes darted to Judy's who awaited for an answer.

 **Do you like Judy Hopps?**

 **_Yes**

 **_Definitely!**

 **_Absolutely!**

That message tore apart his brain digging for an answer, but came up blank. Out of all the jams he's been in, this has to be the most difficult to smooth talk his way out. Especially since he's only got three answers.

And who could've set this diabolical trap for him? Sure, there was a lot of animals out there in the whole wide world who'd like to get revenge for some of the things he's done to them, but whoever planned this must've been his worst hater!

"I… uh…" he stammered.

Judy smirked at the hopelessness that surrounded the fox. 'C'mon, Nick," she edged him. "We're partners. No matter what you say, we'll still be the best duo the ZPD have. Nothing can break us apart. And besides…" An amused chuckle broke through her sly-fox grin. "I'm pretty much dying to hear your answer. Also, don't bother whispering. You know how good these ears of mine are."

That's when hope shined light. The perfect get-out-of-jail free card!

"I have to use the bathroom!" Nick declared loudly and rushed himself inside.

Genius.

Once the glass doors closed behind him, Nick slammed his back against it and placed a paw over his heaving chest. He looked down at the crumpled paper in his paw… then straight up shoved it into mouth. A single tear fell as he chewed it without mercy. It tasted like paper and pen and regret! But he managed to swallow it down whole with a single gulp.

His thoughts went back to the main question that ran around in his mind.

Who wrote it?

Then his eyes caught the human walking towards him wearing an oh-so-innocent grin he himself wore many times. Nick's eyes became green daggers pointing dangerously at the human who simply raised a hand and said, "Sup."

"I know you wrote that," Nick seethed through growling fangs.

"Wrote what?" Andrea asked and pointed the fake-innocence in her eyes towards the ceiling.

"The note."

"What note?"

"The piece of paper that I'm currently digesting in my stomach."

Wide eyed, she responded, "Whoa man, you actually ate it? Didn't think you'd go that far."

"So you did write it!" he shouted, both fur and tail up at ends.

Andrea raised both hands to defend against his radiating rage. "Yo, chill. Just trying help you get together with Judy."

Nick hardened his gaze. "And what makes you think I wanna _get together_ with Carrots over there?"

She knelt to his level and gave him a friendly elbow to the shoulder. "Oh, come on, dude. I've seen how you look at her…" she teased playfully. "And I don't blame you. I guess bunnies are always naturally cute."

Nick shoved his paws into his pockets, staring at the ground. Him loving Judy just because she looks cute? "You're wrong. I don't care if she's the hottest bunny alive," he explained solemnly. He shifted back to Andrea's curious eyes. There was a fierceness in those green eyes of his that burned truth. If his feelings were so obvious to this human, he might as well be honest. "Judy Hopps is an annoying, dumb bunny who just doesn't know when to give up. We fight over the smallest things you wouldn't believe how little. It's basically hell for me to deal with her since she's so different from me… but I like it… it makes me happy."

"Dang," Andrea said in a near breathless tone. "That's deep."

"Glad you understand cuz the only reason why I told you any of this is so that you could butt off and let me handle this myself," he declared almost angrily.

Andrea gave him a good-old thumbs up. "I gotcha, dude. I won't mess up your plans anymore."

"Good. Now let's go eat before the food gets cold."

They headed back to the table where Judy greeted Nick with questioning eyes. "So, have you decided on your answer?" she asked.

"What answer?" Nick asked with full innocence as he chowed down a fry.

"An answer for the note," she pressed with a hint of rage behind her voice.

"Note? There's a note?" Nick responded while sipping on his soda.

Judy's gaze became suspicion laced with anger. "Hmmmmmm…" she grumbled. This isn't the first time they've done this sort of thing. Nick's casual, endless, witty quotes doing battle with Judy's unyielding determination led to an endless war of arguments, but luckily the desire for food her stomach begged for convinced to hold off for now.

Andrea stared at the burger in her hands. It was your average, everyday burger with crispy onions, fresh lettuce, cleanly-sliced tomatoes, and melting cheese. But the patty seemed a little different. It was shaped like your standard krabby patty, but the color was definitely not the same. Pink painted with a little gray. Is this really mashed up bugs? She glanced towards Nick and found his burger that was being chowed down alive was basically the same. Just a double version of hers.

Eating bugs really wasn't a daily thing for her, but hey, if predators can enjoy eating insects like Simba, then what's stopping her? A potential vomit, maybe, but after summing up her courage from the depths of a closet, she took a small nibble.

And immediately devoured the rest.

It's like Amazing and Delicious had a baby and named it Amazingly Delicious! It tasted like beef, but that's only a hint of the flavor that gave new life to her taste buds. There was also a hit of sweetness the patty had. Not sugary-candy sweet, but a sweetness that persuaded to try another. And the potato-chippy crunchiness of hard-shelled bugs that crunched with every bite definitely help add to the taste.

Along the way, the three conversed a couple of topics. One being…

"Hey Nick, what's the score between you and I? Including the match Judy and I rekt you in. There's so many that I can't keep count," Andrea asked while wearing a smug of triumph,

Nick's claws angrily dug into his burger. "65 to 0…" he growled in a vengeful tone. Then, nearly shooting up from his chair, he continued, "But I wasn't going serious on someone as bad as you! Honestly, if I WAS trying, you'd be crying so hard-"

"Nick…" Judy said, giving him a pitied stare.

Andrea waved off the bunny's concern. "Nah, fam, it's cool. Nick's salt is gonna go great with my fries."

The fox mumbled his swearing vengeance as he sat back down.

"So guys, did you get the friend request I sent," she asked. Then quickly added, "Not tryin to sound desperate or anything…"

The duo checked their phones and discovered one notification in their Furbook account.

"Oh, yeah. We got one," Judy answered. Her finger loomed over the accept button. "And there we go! Official friends. You know, back home all it took for animals to be friends was some talk and a little hanging out."

"Sounds like a lot of work," Nick said while placing all his focus into his phone.

Then Andrea went on, "Oh, and did you guys see the group chat I made for us?"

Nick checked his notifications once again and discovered that he'd been put in a group chat called…

"The OG Squids?" Nick asked both in a curious and amused tone.

Andrea rubbed the back of her head as she wore a slightly embarrassed grin. "Yeah… I was thinking about naming us the OG Squad… but it sounded too mainstream and squids sounded more fun."

"Well, I like it," Judy said after a small laugh.

"Thanks! I also gave you guys nicknames on the chat."

"Nicknames?" Nick stared down at his phone to find that he was no longer known as the Great Nick Wilde. Instead, became known as… "Wild McWilde?" he said, raising a questioning brow on the human. It didn't sound bad, actually.

Judy had no idea what to think about hers. "And I'm… IHopps?" She heard that's actually another business owned by another huge family of bunnies.

"Yeah, sorry bout that. Kinda grew lazy and gave you one from the top of my head."

"And what's your nickname?" Nick asked.

"Easy. MLG Pro."

Nick chuckled. "Makes sense."

Once not a single crumb survived, they headed for the pool.

Zootopia's public was just your average, chlorine filled, swimming pool. Just a little bit 4x the average size. Maybe more? With stuffed bleachers planted on the grass under the tree's cool shades, glistening blue waters that gleamed under the bright sun as they splashed into the sky, and roaring laughter filling the fresh air. Pools had to be this impressive size if it wanted to fit the many animals the city gives home to. Like the elephants creating tidal waves with each cannonball, or like the small mice jumping off the said elephant's trunks like diving boards

"So Carrots, what do ya think of me now?" Nick teased, flexing a bicep.

Judy had to rub the imaginary dust off her eyes. Standing in front of her in all its glory was a shirtless fox wearing nothing but blue swimming trunks.

This was probably the first time Judy has seen Nick this way despite being a duo for months now. As the obvious explained, he has a slim build, but under that red coat of his were the lean muscles of a powerful predator. Heck, she could even make a six pack hidden under his creamy fur. His athletic body sent her mind into a mesmerized trance.

And the same can go for Nick himself. He nearly choked on his words and barely managed to keep his act when he finally got see Judy in her swimsuit. As he had speculated carrots were scattered all over her bright-orange suit. And the way how it clung tightly to her body combined with those nibbly, big ears blended both sexy and cute perfectly.

Her paw resisted the urge to reach out and touch. "You look… uh… very nice…" she muttered, bringing her paw's attention into rubbing her arm instead.

From her, even a weak comment like that can cause Nick to create a deeper shade of red on his cheeks.

Andrea soon came up to them in a similar swimsuit to Judy's yet more a dress than an actual swimsuit, barely showing any skin except for the arms and legs.

Nick wore a mask of fake disappointment, observing the human. "Hmm…" he said. "You know, I thought your species' chest would be bigger."

Silence struck Judy. Andrea's expression was speechless shock. Nick continued where he left off with an amused chuckled. "Then again, I should've noticed how unnoticeable your boobs were the first time we met. Right?" he finished, chuckling to himself.

Anger swelled within Judy's clenched fist and blazed with fury! But before she could unleash it on the still-smiling fox, a furless hand shot out and completely crushed around Nick's paw! Nick struggled to break free. He pulled and pulled, pulling for his life! However, the life was drained out of him when Nick's panicking eyes met a black, merciless glare freezing his very soul.

The next instant, Nick was thrown into the pool headfirst with a heavy splash.

"The heck was that for?" Nick spat out as he threw himself to the surface. The sudden invasion of cold seeped through his warm coat and stung every part of his body. He felt lucky enough to have been thrown all the way to the five foot part of the pool.

"My boobs are not small!" Andrea fired back. "They're still developing here!" Then she looked away, aiming her blush at the ground. " _At least… I think…_ " she whispered, embarrassed

"Hey, at least you're used to the waters by now!" Judy called as she tiptoed inch by inch across the deepening waters. Seeing Nick shiver and suffer in the cold waters even for a few seconds was enough to ease her rage. She kept moving forward while carefully avoiding oncoming animals, only shivering on the three foot mark where she had to swim, until finally came inches close from the fox. "Feel better now?"

"Yeah. Guess so…" he muttered. Nick checked his surroundings. Seems like they had a little open space. A couple of pups dogpaddled around them as kittens were stranded on top of them, arching their backs at the slightest contact of water. Hippos floated lazily on their backs, sun tanning their bellies as they slept under warm light.

Andrea came towards them, the water only reaching her shoulder once she reached the two. "Sup, guys! Wanna play tag?"

"Tag?"/ Nick asked as if the word itself left a bad taste in his mouth. "Isn't that little kid stuff?"

It's not because Nick hates _kids' stuff._ The fox had plenty of competitive tickle fights with Judy. It's just that all those fights took place in their apartment. You know, a place where an animal needs the key they probably don't have to open the locked door to see a fox and a bunny laughing on top of the other. Here, this is a public pool. Where everything's PUBLIC.

Judy decided to urge him. "C'mon, Nick. I've been playing tag with my family even after I turned 16. It's pretty fun! Especially In the waters."

Nick's gaze grew hesitant and awkward. "I dunno. I haven't played tag since… since…" His head ached trying to stretch for a memory. "Actually, I don't think I've ever played tag at all," he explained in a near disappointed tone.

"Then it's a good time to start now, dude!" Andrea encouraged wearing a cheerful grin.

Nick's tone became bored and unconvinced. "Yeah, sure! A mature fox like me playing kid's games in the pool. How old do you think I am?"

Andrea gave him a simple answer: shoving his head into the water. "Tag, you're it, BIAAAAAAAAATCH!" she yelled full of laughter and scattered together with Judy deeper into the waters.

The fox's head shot for the surface as he spewed out water that arched in the air. Soaked fur bristling with rage, he shouted, "Hey, who said I'm playing?" But they were too far for his yell to break through the other animals' laughs they passed by. A predator's growl was released through clenched fangs. "Get back here!"

Forgetting this was even a game, Nick hunted for the two of them, swimming across the blue waters with ferocious speed. He came close to cornering one of them from time to time, but they always find a floating hippo to hide from his sight. And by the time he maneuvered around the convenient hippo, they were long gone.

Then he finally trapped Andrea against the corner of the pool's edge. He swam closer with eyes locked onto its prey and prepared to pounce.

"Splash attack!" the human shouted and sent an onslaught of water at him, temporarily blinding him.

By the time his vision returned, the human had already hopped off the pool and speed-walking her way towards the shore.

"Cheater!" Nick yelled.

"No I'm not!" Andrea yelled back and continued on her merry way.

His luck finally turned when he gained distance on the swift bunny who stroked elegantly through the water. Adrenaline from the hunt pumped his boiling blood as his eyes suddenly shifted to predatory, narrowing on Judy. She checked behind her and was hit with a look of terror which only edged Nick into swimming faster. They reached a point where Nick stood high enough to walk and he used that chance to pounce on the unsuspecting rabbit.

They crashed into the water together.

Blue haziness swam around Judy. She tried to move but a pair of two strong arms around her restricted any movement. Her breathing hitched as her lungs desperately begged for sweet sir. Then her wish was granted when those strong arms lifted her into the surface. She coughed out any clinging water. Her eyes opened and met a green pair staring intensely into her own, paralyzing her in the process.

Sharp fangs nibbled her ears. "Tag, your it," Nick whispered huskily before wading off, leaving a frozen bunny to wonder.

* * *

"Dude, hurry up! There's an open space right there!" Andrea yelled to Nick's ear, leaning in from her seat without a seatbelt. Her finger pointed to a parking space nearly masked by a huge van big enough to host an entire elephant herd.

"Right! Got it!" Nick yelled back, hardening his gaze on the spot. He sped down pass the van and fully prepared to make the turn. However, a car the size of a fist had already parked at the spot.

Nick and Andrea groaned in pain for the 60th time.

Judy rolled her eyes before focusing them through the window, staring into endless blue space. For a good hour they've been stranded in the overstuffed parking lot driving at a snail's pace through a hallway of cars searching for a spot to park. Honestly, if they don't find any parking soon, her impatient foot is gonna start tapping on someone's bloodied head.

"Yo, there's another spot all the way at the end over there!" Andrea yelled again, pointing towards the near-end of the car corridor.

Nick readied to floor the pedal, but another car in his sight stopped him in his tracks. Through his sharp vision, the driver appears to a small lamb, an old one at that. She had a sweet, old, granny face coupled with a pair of aged eyes barely kept open on the road and extremely poofy, gray hair. The old lamb also had a kind smile that can melt the hearts of anyone into helping her cross a busy street with one look.

"What's the hold up?" Judy mumbled, annoyed.

"There's an old lady who's gonna take our spot."

"Really? Then hurry and go get it before she does," Judy stated simply.

"But she's closer to it than we are. We won't make it in time."

Judy rolled her eyes. "Have you tried speeding up?"

"I don't think we'll make even if I sped up a little. Plus, I really don't feel comfortable stealing a parking spot from an old lady."

Judy's paws went for the wheel. "Let me drive," she demanded with pure authority. Driving aimlessly here for an hour had spent many of her patience. And she wasn't about to spend another because of some damn old woman!

Nick reeled his head back in confusion. "Excuse me?"

"That wasn't a request. Now, let go!"

As if the wheel was burning lava, Nick swiftly removed his paws.

"Floor it."

Huh?

"I need a little repeat on that."

The last of the bunny's patience burned out and replace with roaring, pissed-off rage. "Nick, I swear! If I wait any longer for some damn parking space, I'm gonna wear your coat of fur for Christmas! Now, DRIVE!"

Fear had stolen whatever voice Nick had left. He pushed down the pedal as hard as he possibly can, and they became a rocket burning rubber towards the old woman who was oblivious to the world around her. Andrea was thrown back into her seat, feeling completely crushed by immense pressure. Not even a single finger could fight against it. Nick was glued to his seat, but pressed on the pedal with all his might as his scared claws raked against the chair's fabric. Judy kept her eyes on the road, and the fire in them blazed brighter when they caught the last open parking space on Earth approaching with speed. The old continued driving forwards with an oblivious smile.

"Nick, hit the brakes!"

He didn't need to be told twice this time. His foot slammed the brakes, creating a sound as if a bird was screeching in pain. Judy swerved the wheel to the right. The car gradually slowed, but began leaning on two wheels heading for the old lamb's car. Instinct took over once the lamb noticed the car standing on two wheels inches away from crashing into hers so a worn hoof stepped on the brakes.

Nick's car froze for a split second, then crash back down. In front of them, the open parking space free for them to use.

"See, it wasn't that hard, was it?" Judy asked Nick, giving a smirking gaze to the fox.

Both Nick and Andrea were paralyzed to say anything else.

The old lamb leaned in and opened her blurry eyes to see the object in front of her. When she finally realized another car had taken the space, she shrugged, made her way around it, and continued her search for a free space.

They parked and the three made their way out.

Andrea took time to awe at the huge stadium that centered the parking lot. It was 3x bigger than an entire football stadium. Black windows stood on each floor, gleaming off any sunlight that tried to penetrate it. From this distance, she could make out the entrance where serpentine line awaited entry. It was like the one back at restaurant with different animals all of different sizes, but a MILLION times bigger.

"Uh, Nick…" she asked in a worried tone. "Hate to tell you this, but I think the line's pretty long."

Nick waved off her concern. "Hey, don't worry about it. I have a guy I know working security guard at the front entrance. I'll just talk to him and he'll let us in without any trouble."

"How do you know him?" Judy said, unconvinced. "And more importantly, how do you know he's gonna let us in without kicking us out?"

The fox gave the bunny a reassuring pat on the head. "Because I know," was all he said and led the group towards the stadium.

A brown bear stood near the entrance with buff arms crossed over his broad chest. His stature was big, even among his own kind. A shadow was casted to anyone who stood near him. To add his to his itimidatingness, his unblinking glare of murderous intent could rip apart the bravest of souls' courage, not really needing his black claws that could tear troublemakers with ease. He wore standard clothing: black shirt and black pants. The only way anybody could tell he was security was thanks to the word itself etched across his shirt.

From time to time, an oblivious idiot would try get in without suffering in the line. So, doing his job, he lifted the idiot by the shirt, snarl at them with terrifying fangs, and then throw them off into the nearby garbage can. Next, he cleaned his paws of dirt and went straight back to guarding.

And then there's THIS GUY without a care in the world trotting towards him with a nervous bunny and strange animal as tall as wolf walking behind him.

The fox stopped at the bear's feet. The small thing can hardly reach to his waist! His murderous glare was returned with a sly grin and eyes. "Heeeeeeeeeeeeeey, Jeeeeeeeeerrry!" the fox greeted happily, fisting bumping his knees.

Jerry's deadly frown stayed for a moment, but soon broke into a cheerful grin. "Nick! Long time no see!" Jerry said, kneeling down yet still towering over the fox. He placed a hefty paw over Nick's shoulder. "What brings you to a place like this?"

Nick laughed and set a paw on his buddy's arm. "Well, I heard from a VERY reliable source that one of my old buddies is working here. So thought I'd drop by and visit. Though, one of the better questions is, what are YOU doing here?"

"Working security here, obviously," Jerry chuckled. Then his eyes grew deadly serious glaring into Nick. "You're not causing trouble here, right?"

"No, course not! Remember that guy you kicked out of that bar we came in together? He didn't stand a chance! I know who I'm talking to."

Jerry gave a hearty laugh at the memory. "Good. Hate to kick out a friend."

"By the way, Jerry, since your working here, I was expecting you to dress up!"

"Yeah… well…" Jerry chuckled, looking away clearly embarrassed. "I was hoping they would let me do some cosplay on the job…"

Nick raised a curious brow, smirking. "And why not?"

The bear scratched the back of his head. "I guess it's because a big bear like me in a girly sailor suit wearing a blonde wig with two ponytails isn't cut out for security work…"

"Riiiiiiiiight," Nick answered. He was unsure what the bear meant, but Andrea sure as hell does. "Anyways, mind doing me a solid and let my friends and me in?"

Jerry's gaze became observant. Knowing Nick, he's probably trying to con him at this moment. "You know, there's thing called a line…"

"Yeah yeah, I know. How about we consider this a favor repaid for that time I saved your butt from-"

Jerry's paws danced nervously for him to stop. "Ok! Ok! I get it. But first I gotta know if your friends there are gonna cause any trouble or not. You wouldn't believe the kind of fights we have in here. Goku vs Superman? Obviously, Superman takes the belt. " The bear's eyes went to the small bunny who stood tall and vigilant, as if awaiting for an order. He went over to the furless animal. When she caught his gaze on her, she simply raised a hand and said, "Sup."

"To be real, I don't know" Nick admitted, checking on the two behind him.

A sigh left Jerry. "Good enough. All right, head on in." The bear stepped to the side. He used his arms to introduce them to the glass doors. Nick thanked him and went on in together with the group.

As Andrea had expected, the stadium was teeming with awesome cosplayers! Being on top of some stairs gave her some good sight. With huge Buster Swords on their backs, shiny PokeBalls under their belts, cool ninja headbands on their foreheads, blue guns for heels, round vibranium shields on their arms, and a crap ton of other stuff! Not wearing a costume made Andrea feel like a weird outsider. If she had predicted she there would be a cosplay convention in this strange world, she would've brought her own costume.

To Judy, this was like an annual farm festival back home. Only this time, everyone was a ninja, or a clown, or a robot, or a superhero, or even a supervillain! Everything was a question in her mind.

Nick had just finished paying and returned, handing the two badges. "All right, got you guys' badges for proof we paid. Don't lose these or else you might get kicked out."

They swiftly put them on.

"So, what do we do now? Judy asked. She aimed her vision out towards the shifting crowd. Among the sea of costumes, there were tons of stands selling either comic books or delicious food that wafted into her nose.

With a hand under chin Andrea began to think. There was a lot of things to do in places like this. Like taking pictures with some animals wearing costumes or catch a teaser trailer for an upcoming movie. Stuff like that. "What we should do…" Andrea began, but something in the corner of her eye stopped her words.

Just down the steps… were the friggin Power Rangers! Five members dressed in shiny, colorful armor posing for the numerous, flashing cameras. Their helmets were shaped to fit the animal posing as them. Like the lion as the leader of the Rangers, the fearsome Red Ranger!

"Where you going?" Judy shouted after Andrea as the human walked off down the steps.

"Dude, it's the Power Rangers! I've been a fan since I was like three so I gotta take a picture!" she shouted back and went off running, disappearing into the mass.

Judy sighed and turned to Nick. "Ok, so what do you wanna-"

But the thing is, Nick wasn't there. He was already walking off into the crowd below.

"Nick, wait! Where the heck do you think you're going?" the bunny shouted after him.

As if her voice was blocked by a thousand others, Nick trudged on until the ocean of cosplayers swept him away from her sight.

A content smile stuck on Nick, almost skipping the entire way as he read the latest DC comic book he bought from the stand earlier.

Oh, how he loved DC comic books. He's been a huge fan since his mother managed to find him the very first Superman issue for his fourth birthday. He fell in love the very moment he opened the first page! The action! The adventures! The story! And ever since then, he's been digging his paws searching for every other issue DC could possibly make. A collection still in MINT CONDITION, he might brag. The new comic books were nice, but to him, nothing can beat the classics. Just selling one would make a small fortune for him. Heck, if he sold the entire secret stash he's hiding in his closet, he would have never needed to live the con life! But they were important pieces to his past so selling even one of them was like selling away a piece of his soul.

The moment Nick prepared to turn the page, he felt a small bump bump into him. It wasn't strong enough to knock him down, but it did manage to knock the other animal down to his/her butt.

Almost guilty, Nick set his attention to the fallen animal. His cunning mind had already figured out way to place all the blame on his bumper. However… "Hold on, Carrots?" Nick said in a surprised gasp, quickly helping the bunny to her feet. "You all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Judy replied, rubbing her sore head. "Just glad I've finally found you. Where have you been?"

He smiled. "Sorry for ditching earlier. I just needed to buy myself a few comics." Then his eyes caught a lone comic book sprawled to the floor. "And you seemed have got yourself a comic book too…"

"Yeah, I guess I kinda did," Judy admitted, chuckling at the coincidence. Her paw went for her comic book, but Nick's gently held it in place.

"No, let me. I gotcha." He assured her with a trusty wink and knelt for the comic. Nick scooped it up and felt curiosity's urge to see what kind of comic the bunny had. He turned it over… and discovered a dark truth.

It was a MARVEL COMIC! THE BANE OF DC!

The hideous comic became burning poison to his paws and it slapped to the floor. Nick's breathing became haggard breaths as he immediately began wiping the poison stuck on his paws to his shirt with fearful abandon.

Concerned, Judy asked, "Hey, you ok?" trying to settle a comforting paw on his heavy shoulders, but Nick slapped it away. Who knows how long she's been touching that garbage?

"You… you like Marvel?" Nick finally managed to say through heavy breaths.

Judy gave him a _what-the-heck-does-that-have-to-do-with-anything_ kind of look. "Yeah. So what? Have been since I was four."

Nick calmed his breathing and pieced himself back together. "It's just that Marvel is… trash…"

A bomb set off in Judy. "Excuse me?" she said, pissed with paws on her hips.

Nick sent her a glare. "You heard what I said. Marvel! IS! TRASH!" he shouted for the whole convention to hear, with clenching claws and red fur standing on end.

Judy readied to slap the crap out of him, but then she saw the DC comic being crushed in his paw. "Oh, you're a DC fanboy, aren't you?" she said with sly smile almost as sly his.

Nick fumbled with his words. "F-fanboy? Whaddya mean, _fanboy_?"

Judy playfully flailed her comic book. "Hmm, nothing, I guess living the con life means you gotta have some PRETTY low standards if you like DC."

Her words struck his pride. "What the hell makes you say that?"

"It's just that Marvel destroys DC with no problem at all."

"No way, Cottontail! Just what exactly does Marvel have that beats DC?"

"Ok, let's see," Judy said, starting to count each hero with a finger. "We've got a lion super soldier who carries a nearly indestructible shield, a dolphin super genius who can create the most powerful armors, a bear god of thunder who wields a magic hammer, a nerdy bunny who becomes a hulking mass of destruction when he gets angry, a hawk archer who can shoot you in the eye right now in this crowd, and a secret spy trained since birth to be one of the best agents there is. And these are just from the top of my head. What does DC have?"

Nick rolled his eyes. "You know, I could go on and make a long list to why DC tops Marvel, but I'm gonna save us both some time and say that we have Batman."

Then Judy did the unthinkable. She laughed. "REALLY? Batman?"

"Yeah, Batman!" Nick roared at the top of his lungs. "What's so funny about the Goddamn Batman?"

Laughing tears fell and Judy wiped them away. "Don't get me wrong! I like how a small bat like him trains his very best to fight crime. I respect that. It's just that there's no way he can beat anybody from Marvel."

"Of course he can!"

Judy shook her head. "He doesn't even have any superpowers."

"Defeating villains and heroes without any superpowers IS his superpower! He can win against your so-called heroes ALL at the same time ALL by himself! Heck, he can beat the entire Marvel universe all by himself if he wanted to!" Nick declared fiercely.

"Is that right?" Judy said, doubt in her look. "Then explain to me how Batman, a guy with no powers at all, can defeat a lion super soldier who carries a nearly indestructible shield, a dolphin super genius who can create the most powerful armors, a bear god of thunder who wields a magic hammer, a nerdy bunny who becomes a hulking mass of destruction when he gets angry, a hawk archer who can shoot you in the eye right now in this crowd, and a secret spy trained since birth to be one of the best agents there is?"

Nick folded his arms. The answer is simple. "It's because he's Batman…"

The bunny's anger reached its peak. She took a firm step forward. "Marvel!" she shouted.

"DC!" Nick shouted back, leaning down to tackle her anger head on.

"MARVEL!"

"DC!"

"MARVEL!"

"DC!"

"AMALGAM!"

"Huh?" both Judy and Nick said in perfect unison, turning their head towards the source.

"Sup, guys, thought we were just shouting random stuff," Andrea said with a greeting hand and cheerful grin.

"Andrea!" Nick said in a relieved gasp. "You should be an expert about this stuff! Tell Cottontail here that DC eats Marvel any day!"

"No!" Judy said. She shoved Nick from Andrea and stepped up to the human. "Tell this stinking fox Marvel steps on DC!"

"Uh…" was all that left Andrea's unsure mouth. She didn't really hate any of them. In fact, she loved both universes of awesome superheroes and villains. Even though DC had Batman, she still believed they're equally great universes. And she really didn't want to see a fanboy and fangirl fight over who's superior, especially when it's between her two friends.

"Well?" the duo said together, eyeing her for an answer.

"How about I tell you guys how to start a riot in a convention instead?" By the look of the confusion written on their faces, she successfully steered the subject. Andrea checked her surroundings and found that they were in the more-anime side of the convention. A big hint was the huge, colorful wigs everyone was wearing, whose style was just too impossible to exist in the natural world, screamed main character.

"SAITAMA CAN KICK GOKU'S BUTT WITH ONE PUNCH!"

And just like that, the entire anime community froze on the spot.

They all directed their heads towards the human.

Those who stared at her just thought she was weird. Others thought she was just crazy. And others thought she was CRAZY for declaring a sinful sentence.

The first to break from the frozen crowd was a puny gerbil stomping his way towards Andrea. He wore an orange gi that looked perfect for either intense training or epic fighting. Blue wristbands covered his tiny wrists and his spiky, black wig nearly hid his face in shadow.

"Hey! You!" he yelled, knocking on Andrea's shoes.

"Who? Me?" Andrea asked.

"Yeah you! Just who the hell do you think you are saying that some stupid bald guy can beat an alien GOD like Goku?"

Now, an argument like this would last an eternity inside the wonders of the internet. An argument like this in a convention with a bunch of weeaboos in one spot could lead to interesting results.

Then that's when a hamster broke through the crowd. He looked exactly like the first gerbil, same yellow fur and beady eyes, yet wearing an entirely different costume. And kinda lame actually. A yellow jumpsuit, a black belt with a golden center, and his red, shiny gloves and boots made it looking like some weird plumber's uniform. If it weren't for the plain, white cape draped around his neck, nobody would be able to tell he's even supposed to be a hero. But the most mind-boggling thing was his head. Either he's wearing one of those things that makes you look bald, or he's a hardcore fan who completely shaved the fur off his head and left it a shiny pink.

Most likely the second option.

"Hey, bro! I dare you to say that again!" the hamster spat into the gerbil's face.

His eyes sharpened. "Well, if it isn't another stupid One Punch Man fan," the gerbil said in a mocking tone.

That hit the hamster right in the pride. "Stupid? The only stupid here are animals like you who think Goku can beat the strongest hero in the entire animeverse who can defeat ANYBODY with one punch!"

"With one punch?" the gerbil laughed, lungs burning. "I don't know where you've been, but Goku can blow up planets."

"There you go! Start off every Goku vs. argument with _Goku can blow up planets._ Yeah, sure! He probably can. But first he's gotta charge up a giant blue ball of bull's crap that wastes about 5 whole episodes of our lives then ends up missing! All Saitama's gotta do is punch the Earth and it'll crack in two!"

The gerbil waved off that comment. "Oh, wow. Saitama may be able to crack the Earth in two, but Goku can pretty much survive a blast powerful enough to blow up the entire galaxy."

"Really? Then explain how a small, friggin laser gun took down Goku with one shot?"

The gerbil's confidence fell over and he stuttered his next few words. "A writer's mistake! Happens every time."

"And you know what else a mistake is? Dragon Ball Super."

The hatred in the gerbil's eyes was set ablaze. "What did you say?"

"Don't get me wrong. I used to like Dragon Ball, but Super ruined it. Gohan and Piccolo are on the exact opposite side of useful and the animation is TERRIBLE. Nothing like it used to be back in the old days. AND NOTHING compared to One Punch Man!"

"OK, that is it!" the gerbil roared and took a step forward, dangerously cracking his puny fists.

The hamster made the same advance. "Oh, you wanna go? In case you haven't noticed, I'm a whole lot bigger and stronger than you!"

"Then it's a good thing I have a couple of friends nearby." At that instant, the gerbil snapped its finger and a swarm of scurrying fluff balls came beckoning to his call. The army stood vigilant and ready behind their leader, all the while wearing black spiky fur on the top of their heads and orange gi with a Japanese character etched onto the back.

But the hamster merely scoffed at the imposing, gerbil army. Making the same move, he snapped his fingers and an array of different colored balls of fur clad in yellow jumpsuits and white capes flowing as they scurried out from the crowd.

Judy's ears twitched as they caught the strained tension within the thick silence. Any moment, a single word was enough to ignite the great battle of supremacy that will rage for eons until the end of anime (which will never happen). Every animal stayed to the spot, silent as the two armies of fluff returning glare for glare.

…

…

…

Somebody in the crowd coughed.

Both hamsters and gerbils roared their squeaky, battle cries and charged head on. Each slammed their fists against the other, knocking out the other out in the process.

Amidst the chaos, Nick worriedly tugged Andrea's hand and Judy's paw. "Not sure if this is obvious or not, but I think it's time we get out of here."

Judy was ready to agree, but Andrea felt ready to head into battle.

And she wasn't the only one. The crowd had drawn their styrofoam swords and toy guns and fought whoever dared to challenge their ultimate hero. Pretty soon about ¼ of the convention became a battleground roaring with battle cries.

Andrea once again attempted storm into battle, but Nick strengthened his hold and dragged the two through the chaos searching for a safe haven. Then a familiar brown bear that loomed over the chaotic crowd came into vision. "Jerry?" Nick said in relief. "Finally, someone who can stop this mess!

But this wasn't the Jerry he once knew. Over the bear's head was a blonde, girly wig with two ponytails swinging violently behind him as rushed towards the battle. And his armor was a very revealing girl's sailor suit.

He had already rushed past Nick before he could ask what the heck he's wearing, shouting, "FOR SAITAMA-CHAN!" and vanished into the larger crowd.

The three retreated to the nearest open doors and promptly shut them behind. The cries and shouts of war became muffled whispers.

It seems they have taken shelter inside a dark theater. The lights hanging on the walls provided enough sight to allow them to walk through the hallway. At the end was a right turn that revealed grands rows of seats in front of a large black screen. Situated at the bottom rows were mostly the small animals and the huge one high on top.

"Hey, I think I know what this is!" Andrea piped up.

"A movie theater?" Nick said, rolling eyes.

"No dude, more than that! This is one of those things where you get to see a sneak peak of an upcoming movie."

"I think I'd rather waste my time seeing a trailer on my phone."

"Come one Nick," Judy edged. "We bunnies are curious."

The fox shot her a look. "No your not."

Her tall ears flicked that comment off and she dragged Nick up the dark stairs with Andrea following. Finding a seat is usually a hassle, especially when it's a little overcrowded. Every few seconds they'd encounter a "Hey, watch out!" or a "Move! Can't see!" as they searched for a seat that's close to the screen but not too close. The blank screen came to life by the time they finally found a decent spot.

Both the fox and bunny sighed in relief as they relaxed into their seats close to the other. But an obnoxious crunching noise broke their concentration and they looked right to see the human munching on a handful of popcorn. Instead of question where she obtained the snack, the two simply reached to grab a pawful.

A rise of music that sounded like a giant blow horn gifted with a deep voice boomed as the narrator began:

 **THIS SUMMER**

 **PREPARE YOUR TAILS FOR THE GREATEST MOVIE OF THE CENTURY**

 **FEATURING THE GREATEST MOVIE STARS OF ALL TIME**

An old wolf that sat on a wooden chair appeared on screen. He greeted the audience with a gentle paw. "Hello, and I am Morgan Freeman," Morgan Freeman spoke in his Morgan Freeman voice.

 **MORGAN FREEMAN AS MORGAN FREEMAN**

The screen switched to a bison in a dangerous, black suit, pointing a gun at the audience. "Say _WHAT_ AGAIN! I DARE YOU! I DOUBLE DARE YOU, MOTHERFU-"

 **AND SAMUEL L. JACKSON AS SAMUEL L. JACKSON.**

 **ALREADY REAL CRITICS ARE BLOWN AWAY BY THE FILM**

 **MICHAEL BAY "AMAZING MOVIE. COULD USE MORE EXPLOSIONS, THOUGH!"**

 **M. NIGHT SHYMALAN "LOVED THE PLOT TWIST WHERE SAMUEL L. JACKSON IS ACTUALLY MORGAN FREEMAN AND MORGAN FREEMAN SAMUEL L. JACKSON!"**

 **CHAD FROM ACCOUNTING "WHAT? WHO ARE YOU? HOW'D YOU GET INSIDE MY HOUSE?"**

 **CAPTAIN AMERICA "TEAM EDWARD!"**

 **TONY STARK IRON MAN "TEAM JACOB!"**

 **MORGAN FREEMAN AND SAMUEL L. JACKSON MOVIE THE MOVIE:**

 **ORIGINS: RESURRECTION: REVELATIONS: CIVIL INFINITY WAR: DAWN OF JUSTICE: DEATHLY HALLOWS PART 1 AND 2: THE DANK KNIGHT RISES: THE LAST STAND: DAYS OF FUTURE PAST:**

 **THE MOVIE…**

 **RATING NOT YET RATED…**

* * *

"I'm totally gonna see that movie," Andrea proclaimed as she walked down the park trail. The dark, blue sky above signaled the lamp posts to awaken and shed some light over the trail a fox and bunny walked side-by-side.

"I dunno if that's a good idea…" Nick said, suspicion in his voice. "It kinda sounds a little… uh… weird…"

"But Nick, it has Morgan Freeman and Samuel L. Jackson in it!" Judy said, almost in a dream.

"Saying a movie has some famous stars is one way they fool you into thinking it's a good movie, Carrots. I would know."

"Well, I still think it's going to be a good movie," Judy declared firmly, prompting Nick to huff at her obliviousness. If their first romantic movie together is going to be that movie, then…

"Hey, so how far is the soccer game?" Andrea asked, disrupting his thoughts. They've been walking for a good 5 minutes now, and her patience was wearing thin.

"No worries, Andrea," Nick assured. "I've been to these games longer than anybody has in the city. I have a pretty good idea what I'm doing."

"You know, I've never placed you as a soccer fan until today, Nick," Judy said. "And why is today the only day I'm seeing one with you?"

"A lot of reasons, actually, Carrots. One: I have a real job now so that kinda messes up my regular schedule. And two: the soccer season's back on and I can finally enjoy life again!" he finished with cheerful joy. A bout of laughter seemed to share his idea. Not far off, a couple of soccer fans had stripped off their shirts. One by one they dumped their paws into a nearby can of blue paint and mask their fur in it, either making their home team's symbol or making one huge letter on their bellies, or even just dumping the entire paint can on them. "You two go on ahead. The game's just a few more feet from here." There was a mischievous grin on his muzzle, and he had already run off before Judy could take him into questioning.

"So… uh… Andrea… how you hanging up?" Judy asked lamely. Nick's presence had set an ease between her and the human thanks to his talkative and social attitude. His absence though felt as if a bridge had disappeared and left a rift of uneasiness.

"It's been really cool so far," Andrea answered, honest in her smile. "Great food, great pools, and great fights in conventions!"

Judy released her relief through her sigh. "That's good." In the beginning, she saw the human as another job to be dealt with. Now, she's starting to see the human as a great friend. "Hey, I think I see some bleachers close by. Let's go!" In an instant, the bunny zoomed over to the bleachers faster than a predator could unsheathe its claws.

The human struggled to keep up. It only got worse when she had to run up the bleacher's stairs, torturing her legs as she climbed past various animals. It was nearly impossible to spot, but she managed to pick out the small bunny sitting between two way larger animals. On one side, a hippo stuffing its mouth with a veggie hotdog splattering ketchup and mustard each bite. And the other, a giraffe with a mouse casually relaxing on the best seat there is, its head.

"Where's Nick gonna sit?" Andrea asked. Unless someone's sitting on someone's lap, there's no way three small animals could sit between two large ones.

The realization kicked her head in surprise. "Oops, didn't really think about that too much. The bleachers looked so crowded I felt like I had to rush to find us some seats."

Andrea mentally agreed and took a seat next to her. She took a glance around and figured it was probably a good thing Judy found themselves seats as quick as she can. There were hordes of either small or giant animals taking a huge amount of space on the bleachers. The bleachers must've been made from some pretty solid stuff to be able to endure this much weight.

"What? No seat for me?" Nick said, a smile on his lips

"Oh, what's up, Nick!" Andrea happily greeted. "Where have you… been?" Her words tripped at the end.

"Forget where you've been, Nick!" Judy exclaimed. "Exactly what have you been doing?"

The red velvet fur that once coated his body was now drenched in absolute blue from head to tail, leaving the only patch of fur spared of paint was his creamy, belly fur. And how did they know? Well, he's shirtless.

A blue, shirtless Nick.

His smile broadened when he caught Judy blushing directly at his chest. "Like seeing me show off my stuff, eh Carrots?" he teased.

"Oh, put a carrot in it, Nick," she fought back. "What the heck do you think you're doing anyways?"

"Supporting my team of course! Blue is their national color!"

"You really are a die-hard soccer fan, aren't you?"

"You bet! Now, do you mind moving off of my seat?"

Her position grew defensive. "No way! I was here first."

A devious glint gleamed under Nick's eyes.

…

…

…

"I don't think I've ever agreed to this," Judy grumbled.

"Your right," Nick agreed, "I did."

Rather than prolonging the pointless squabble, Judy decided to just enjoy the moment and relax against the solid softness behind her. As soon as she did, a pair of strong, blue arms wrapped her in a tight, protective hug.

The game began with the stadium lights revealing the fresh grass below. Today's game was the _Rampaging Rhinos_ in red vs the _Ferocious Felines_ in blue! And as you can imagine, the _Rampaging Rhinos_ was herd of hulking rhinos and the _Ferocious Felines_ a band of multiple cats going from a tall, imposing tiger to puny house cat.

Despite the power difference, the rhinos were kinda clumsy with the ball and could only charge straight forward, but trying to steal the ball from them was like trying to steal candy inside Area 51. But the felines made up for their lack of power with their impressive skill and speed. Especially the small house cat. Whenever he had the ball, he would disappear for one single second, then the crowd would later find him already at the opponent's goal. Judy felt so impressed, she had the urge to race him one day when the game was over.

Judy expected to have a nice, quiet time watching, but Nick couldn't quite sit still as the game progressed. Whenever his favorite team had a free kick, the tension would silence him with nervousness as he nibbled her ears for comfort. And whenever the rhinos made an obvious flop, he would rise up in anger, yet still gently holding his bunny in his arms, and join the crowd's roar of anger. And when the game ended with the _Ferocious Felines'_ victory, he joined the crowd's victory dance swinging his little bunny without restraint.

Somebody might have some mucked-up carrots straight from a bunny's stomach by the end of this.

"Ha haaaaaaaaaaa! WE WON!" Nick cheered, still swinging Judy around as he merrily walked down the park trail.

"Ok, Nick! I'm happy for you! Can you just put me down now!" Judy pleaded as another acidic feeling in her gut threated to erupt.

"Oh, right! Sorry!" He set her down. She wobbled a bit like a drunken bunny and clung to his blue fur for support. Chuckling, he glanced at Andrea. "So Mr. Human, how was the game for ya?"

The human shrugged. "Meh, it's okay I guess. I'm more of a basketball fan to be honest, though."

That comment felt as though it shot his pride. And he was about to defend his honor until some clueless ferret bumped into him. Judy made a painful fall into the dirt. Nick's predatory eyes sharpened at the asshole who kept on running. Not because he didn't apologize, well mostly that, but because it looked like he was trying to hide some lump in his paws…

"Please, somebody! Stop that man! He has my baby!" a broken, mother's voice cried behind them.

Nick prepare to make chase, but a shift in the wind caused him to take a look at the spot where Judy fell… only to find her gone.

Only one place to look!

"Come on!" Nick shouted, dragging Andrea's hand down the trail. As they rushed through the trees, Nick unveiled a radio in his pocket and shouted desperately into it. "This is Officer Wilde requesting backup! We got a hostage situation here in Central Park! A single ferret but it seems he has a cub at his mercy!"

Clawhauser returned his call. "Got it, Nick! Backup will be there in a few minutes!"

They broke into a clearing where a stone bridge arcing across a river lit by a single lamp post. Just at the entrance of the bridge was Judy padding slowly with a careful paw outstretched. Standing dangerously at the bridge's side was a crazed ferret using an unsheathed claw to hold a lion cub between life and death.

Judy took another step.

"Back off! Or this stupid cub gets it!" the ferret demanded, shoving his claw deeper into the cub's neck. It whimpered from the sharp pain.

Then suddenly, flashing red and blue lights scattered dust as they braked on both sides of the bridge. Uniformed animals rushed outta their cars with their tranquilizer guns loaded in their paws. They made a few feet towards the ferret, but immediately froze when the ferret reminded them the situation by letting a trickle of blood fall from the cub's neck.

"Sir, I am Judy Hopps of the ZPD. May I ask that you put the cub down and come with us quietly?" Judy asked kindly.

The ferret growled at the request.

"As a fellow cop and her partner, I suggest you listen to what she has to say," Nick added, stepping up.

The ferret stared at his blue fur. "You don't look like a cop to me, fox."

"Well… there was a soccer game earlier and I…"

"Shut it!" the ferret shouted. "I'm not giving up this cub no matter how much sweet talk you filthy cops try! And go ahead and tranquilize me if ya want! We'll both fall into the river and I reckon this stupid cat doesn't know how to swim!"

Judy's body wanted to run and tackle the ferret, but her eyes reminded her of the hostage at clawpoint. And the impossibility of the situation froze Nick on the spot. Take another step towards the ferret and he'll slash open the cub's neck. Take a shot at the ferret and he'll drown the cub in the river. Even talking to the ferret, his specialty, might prove ineffective to his insane mind.

Andrea took firm steps towards the ferret. The confusion to what exactly kind of animal Andrea was managed to distract the ferret from remembering to cut open the cub. Now a few feet away, she unsheathed her gun from her pocket.

"Ha! So you cops finally decided to shoot me?"

"Andrea, what're you doing?" Judy whispered.

"Chill fam, I got this," Andrea whispered back, never removing her gaze on the ferret.

"Then go ahead!" the ferret continued. "I'd love to drown with this little cub. Shoot me… SHOOT ME!"

Andrea focused her aim. "K…"

It's as if someone had pressed the slow motion button on the remote.

With a slow _pop,_ the plastic bullet spiraled out from the gun shooting straight for the ferret's black nose. Judy ran for the bullet, screaming the slow mo , "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" but knew she'd never make it in time. The ferret continued to smile his insane smile, ready to accept death with this cub in his-

Stinging agony punctured his nose, destroying his smile, and he dropped the cub to the ground. He used both paws to grasp his nose, as if trying to contain the unbearable pain torturing him. "OW! WHAT THE FFFFFFFFFFFFFUU-"

Andrea FALCON PUNCHED the ferret's head before he could finish. "Language!" she shouted.

 **Sorry for taking so long. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and review to show that you care!**


	5. A New Assignment

A pair of officers sat patiently as their chief across the desk flipped through the reports. One officer sat up with the highest definition of straight possible with her vigilant, tall ears twitching at every sound in the room. And next to her was her trusty partner, a lazy fox whose eyes struggled to keep awake as his head dozed constantly from side to side.

Chief Bogo set the reports on the table, a skeptical expression on his face. "So, this was all there was to report?"

Judy made sure she was the first to answer, not that Nick minded or anything. "Yes sir. The human known as Andrea has adjusted to life in Zootopia. A few weeks ago, she recently received a job in the city's best-known, fast-food restaurant, Bug-Burga."

"And a good thing too!" Nick added. "It's nice to have someone you know working at your favorite fast-food restaurant to give you discounts on every meal."

"Then I might have a visit there myself sometime," Chief Bogo wholeheartedly agreed. Already images of food drugged his thoughts. "Continuing on, how much longer does Andrea plan to stay with you two?"

"A few more weeks until Andrea's job will provide enough money for her to move into her own apartment," Judy answered without missing a beat.

"Shame too," Nick further added. "It felt kinda nice having a third roommate to share our peaceful apartment."

Seemingly satisfied, Chief Bogo removed his glasses. "All right, good work you two. Thanks to your efforts, we can safely assume that this human poses no threat to us or anybody in Zootopia."

Judy's proud grin basked in the glory, while Nick decided to shove all over the chief's face.

"Aww… thanks, Chief! You really do care about me!" Nick teased.

Chief Bogo's snort brushed that aside. "Ok, enough! I don't pay you to make quips all day, Wilde."

"And I'd be swimming in cash if you did…"

Judy nudged him for silence.

"Back to business," their chief spoke in a more serious tone. "I have some alarming news that haven't made the public yet. So please, try not to freak too much about it."

Nick's answer was a crafty smirk. "Sounds pretty serious to me, Chief. If I had to guess, is this about your undying love for the musical sensation, Gazelle?"

If the chief was drinking coffee, he'd be spitting it out right now. "How do you know that?" he yelled in a frantic frenzy, nearly falling off his wobbling chair.

Nick eased back into his seat. "Oh, I know some people who're more than willing to give the most classified info on you."

Judy couldn't suppress her laugh. By people, she knows he's definitely referring to none other than Officer Clawhauser. He tried to keep Bogo's secret from spreading across the entire force, but all it takes to get him to talk was a sprinkled, jelly-filled donut oozing with sweetness.

"Ok, for now, let's forget about how amazing Gazelle is," Chief Bogo said, pinching the space between his eyes. "Because right now, we need to focus on the fact that ex-Mayor Lionheart is coming back to office."

The news nearly shoved Nick off his chair and left Judy checking if her ears were working.

"Excuse me sir, but what?" Judy said.

"Those ears not working as they used to? It's exactly as I said, Officer Hopps."

A fierce intensity sparked in Judy's eyes. Nick caught a glimpse of it, and immediately knew it as a sign of something serious"Then would you please try explaining it to us, sir?"

Sighing, the chief rubbed the splitting headache on his forehead. "There's been months of debating after the whole Night Howler incident over whether Lionheart should be declared guilty or not."

"Excuse me chief." Nick interrupted, "My memory might be a little fuzzy, but didn't old Lionheart kidnap and cage every savage predator during the whole Night Howler incident?"

"True, but he DID do it for the safety of Zootopia and its citizens."

This wasn't settling well for Judy. No mayor can commit a serious crime, get kicked out, and expect to be mayor again! "But that doesn't change the fact he kidnapped and caged all those people against their will. That should be more than enough to put him behind bars for at least a few years."

"Listen Officer Hopps, I feel the same way you do. But it's more than just whether Lionheart should be convicted guilty or not. Our new new mayor isn't really holding up on the job."

Now that the chief mentions it, Nick has never seen or even heard of the new mayor since he and Judy kicked Bellwether into jail. He hasn't come across a cheap ad on TV or poster saying VOTE FOR ME on anything recently. A part of him liked to believe the new mayor was the janitor of that building.

"Mayor Sus can't keep up with sustaining order in Zootopia," Chief Bogo explained. "It's too overwhelming for the guy. Believe me, I should know. And there isn't anyone else willing to take the torch. I hate to admit it, Lionheart is the only one capable of getting the job done right."

Judy wasn't fully convinced. "And if he tries cover any crimes he'll commit again?"

The chief assured her with a smile "That won't be problem for us, especially when someone undercover is there spy on the cat."

Immediately Nick was drawn in the moment the chief said undercover. Maybe it's a childhood thing that stuck to him like his favorite gum, but the term undercover had a sense of adventure to him. Nick imagined himself in the most lucrative disguise imaginable as he infiltrated the government's most top secret base guarded by the most vicious animals on the planet. "All right, I'm interested. What kind of undercover are we talking here?"

"Glad to see you're on board for this, Officer Wilde."

"That's a first," July commented. She didn't know whether to feel glad or worried how enthusiastic Nick was in his seat.

"The way this mission will work is that our agent will be working undercover as Lionheart's assistant mayor," the chief explained.

And there goes Nick's dream of being Batman. "Ok, boring. You can count me out filing papers and annoying phone calls. But I'm sure Fluff here would like to instead."

"Hey, no thanks!" Judy quickly asserted. "What makes you think I'll take on that kind of mission?"

"Because your boring," Nick said with a casual grin,

"Calm down you two!" Chief Bogo intercepted before the conversation could escalate out of control. "I don't plan on sending either of you to spy on Lionheart."

"Then who do you plan on sending, sir?"

Chief Bogo inhaled a deep breath. They probably won't take this well. "The person I plan on sending is… Andrea."

"Sir, you can't be serious…"

"I'm not usually on the same boat with Cottontail, but I actually have to agree with her on this one, Chief. Why her?"

"Because she's the only one capable for this assignment," Chief Bogo answered without doubt.

Nick wasn't easily convinced. "Really? I for one don't think she's capable of filing papers and answering phone calls all day. So why don't we just get somebody on the force to do it instead? Say… Chad from accounting?"

"Understand that the human wasn't my first choice, but she's the best choice. If I send a ZPD officer to pose as Lionheart's assistant mayor, he'll find out the instant my officer takes a single step in the building. The damn cat knows the scent of an animal working for the force. And there's also this." From a drawer, Chief Bogo pulled out a newspaper and threw it on the desk.

"Hey, look, that's me in the background!" Nick said as he pointed at himself in the picture.

Judy read the headline.

" **STRANGE ANIMAL SAVES CUB. A NEW HERO OF ZOOTOPIA?** "

Judy set the newspaper down. "What does this have to do with Andrea, sir?"

"When word finally gets out that Lionheart is returning as mayor, no doubt there'll be a whole lot of animals not agreeing with him. I've known Lionheart long enough to know he can't stand bad publicity as much as he can't stand me. When he learns that Andrea, a famous hero loved by the citizens, is working under him, he wouldn't suspect a thing. He'll be too focused on the fact she may be his only hope to get back on the people's good side."

Nick went over the chief's plan in his head. Surprisingly, it was decent. Decent enough to actually work anyways.

"Now, all that's left to do is to somehow get Andrea on board for this assignment."

Nick raised his paw. "I'll do it, Chief. You can count on me on getting us our own undercover spy. Free of charge, of course."

Chief Bogo placed the newspaper and the reports into his drawer. "Then I leave the rest to you, Officer Wilde. Dismissed."

The duo left the room.

"So how do you plan on getting Andrea to go through with this?" Judy asked Nick as they walked down the hallway.

"In case you haven't realized yet, I'm a very persuasive fox," Nick boasted proudly, giving himself a good pat on the chest.

Judy's small laugh filled the hallway. "Ok, Mr. Persuasive, good luck on convincing Andrea to do paper work all day. Maybe throwing in some video games on the job will work?"

"Yeah," Nick chuckled. "Maybe…" He stopped.

"Hey… Carrots…"

Judy turned around to find Nick, ears and tail down, gazing at his nervous claws as he tapped them together. "Yeah?"

"Do you wanna... uh... go on a date sometime?" Regret immediately kicked in the moment he realized what he had just said.

Judy stared.

In a desperate attempt, he quickly added, "And I mean a date between EXTREMELY PLATONIC friends who share an EXTREMELY PLATONIC friendship, all right?" He faked a laugh and nervously scratched his head. "I mean, it's not like-"

Judy punched his shoulder. "Calm down, you goof. Of course I'll go on a date with you!"

It's almost as if the entire world just dropped on Nick. "Wait, really?"

"Yeah! Been a while since we last hung out together aside from being cooped up in the apartment. It'll be nice to just hang out and enjoy each other's company. Got the date when?"

Nick barely registered her answer. "I was thinking our next day off?"

"Ok, cool. I'll be looking forward for our date. See you in the car!" she fare welled, rushing off towards the locker rooms.

"See ya later Carrots," Nick fare welled, waving a feeble paw. A few seconds later, he finally let go.

Nick fell against the wall, clutching his heaving chest and gasping for air, not believing his plan had worked! Who knew just talking to someone was so simple and easy?

"Hmph… that could've gone better…"

Nick turned his head to find the chief, standing there with crossed arms and an amused look on his face.

"Hey there, Chief!" he greeted as fast as he could, standing straight and dusting himself off. "How long were you… hehe… standing there?"

Chief's expression never changed. "Long enough to witness your little scene with Officer Hopps. How long has this thing been going between you two?"

Nick acted as if he was being blamed for stealing the last cookie in the cookie jar. "Whaaaaaaat? Are you trying to imply I have a _thing_ for Officer Carrots? Now what in the world gave you that idea?"

The chief's answer was a disappointed sigh. "I'm not going to waste my time arguing with you, Officer Wilde. I have more work to do."

"Thank you, Chief," Nick said in a smile.

"But I am going to waste my time giving you a little advice."

"Advice? Advice for what?"

"Imagine this thing Officer Hopps and you have is like making your morning coffee. Depending on what you do with it, it can be sweet or bitter. It's also hot and fresh, but leave it out too long it'll get cold and old."

"I still don't know what your talking about." But deep down, Nick really did.

"Just don't keep Judy, waiting, all right?" And with that, the chief left, leaving his officer to wallow in his thoughts.


	6. Offer and Blackmail

"And thanks for eating here, ma'am!" Andrea said as she handed the mama bear her receipt who returned a grateful smile. The bear was about to leave, but not before the human quickly remembered, "Oh, almost forgot! Your kid's meal comes with a free Vulcan 300!" From the counter, Andrea pulled out Zootopia's best trending toy.

The bear thanked her and received the toy, only to immediately have her two little cubs assault the poor robot that dangled by a chopstick and threatened to tear its limbs off.

Andrea breathed out a satisfied sigh at the sight. She never expected working at a burger place could be so interesting and fun. It was like the best job with the lowest pay. Then again, she guessed it might have to do something with the fact she was working in a city full of talking animals she yet had to fully wrap her head around. It's always strange, yet incredible, to see so many different species hanging out together like best buds, especially if those best buds are predator and prey.

Another bonus to this job is that she's the manager/sister of these little piglets she works with. They can be a difficult bunch to handle, though. The piglets are siblings. And do you readers know what siblings do on a daily basis?

They fight every. SINGLE. DAY.

Not a day goes by when Andrea doesn't have to pry at least two siblings off each other before they shove an apple at the other's face. They get along as much as Batman gets along with Superman. So it's a really good thing all the piglets consider her a big sister. During breaks, Andrea likes to spend her time helping out the piglets on their homework, mostly math. She's very good at it. And it's not because she's Asian or Pacific Islander.

Anyways, enough pointless exposition! There's another customer who's been waiting patiently to order!

"Oh, hey Nick!" Andrea greeted the fox with a smile. "About time you showed here for lunch. What can I get you, man?"

Nick chuckled and tapped a claw at the golden badge on his chest. "How many do we have to go over this, Ma'am? When I'm in uniform, all citizens must address me as Officer Wilde! Got that?"

Andrea leered. "Well, screw you too, Nick. What do you want?"

He placed claw under the chin, gazing at the menu above Andrea curiously. "Hmmm, I'll take the usual: a triple cricket burger, EXTRA crunchy, with large fries, a large drink, and I'd say… about 20 roach nuggets."

Andrea worked the cash register. "That'll be twenty-dollars and 17 cents."

"That'll be twenty-dollars and 17 ceeeeeeeeentssssss…..?" Nick rambled on, rolling his paw in circles

Andrea groaned. "That'll be twenty-dollars and 17 cents, Officer…ugh… Wilde…"

"Mr. Officer Wilde."

"Don't push it."

Nick laughed and fished out his wallet, taking out his card. He handed it to her and she swiped the card.

Andrea gave him back his card along with a receipt. "Your order number is 52. See you next time."

Nick stuffed the items in his pocket. "Actually, Andrea, can we talk for a bit? When's your next break coming along?"

"Sorry, Nick, but my next break isn't happening for another hour. Now, hurry up, dude. You're holding up the line."

The fox added a layer of seriousness into his voice. "No, seriously, we need to talk. It's important."

Andrea could tell by the serious look in his eyes just how important it was. She sighed. Might as well. "Hey, Lucy!" she called to the kitchen behind her.

A piglet no older than twelve returned her call. "Yeah? What is it, Big Sis?"

"Gonna need you to cover me. Can you do that for me?"

She happily obliged and ran towards the counter. "Sure thing, Sis!"

Andrea ruffled her pink, little head. "Thanks. I'll be back in a bit." She took a seat at a table as she waited for Nick to finish filling up his drink at the soda fountain.

"So, what do you want?" she asked Nick the moment he took the seat across from her.

He didn't answer. Instead, he took his sweet time savoring every last drop of soda he could get from his minute-long sip. It took a while before he released his hold on the straw and let loose a satisfying burp. "Ahhh, nothing like the satisfaction of enjoying some cold, cheap soda."

"You called?" Andrea asked, elbow on the table and the side of her head resting on her hand.

"Right, but first..." Nick clasped his paws together as if making a very important business proposal. "How are you liking your job here?"

Andrea chuckled. "Where should I start? Working in a fast-food-restaurant is better than I expected. The pay's decent, but I don't really care much about that because I don't really get treated like an employee here. I'm more like part of the family here, actually. It's always nice to be called Big Sis or Sis by the little kids.. And the animals who eat here are nice too! Probably because of the amazing food they serve here that I get to eat for free every lunch break."

Nick bit his lip and sucked in a breath. Not the response he was hoping for. "Tch… so... your saying you like working here?"

"After everything I've said, it should be pretty obvious." She caught the discomfort in his eyes. "Is that a bad thing?"

Nick frantically waved his paws. "No no no no! It's good your liking your job!" he assured. Then he set up his best smile. He leaned forward and laid an elbow on the table. "I'm just wondering, how would you like to leave this dead-end job and get a FANTASTIC career working as Zootopia's assistant mayor!"

"No."

Nick's' tail and ears dropped in disbelief. "C'mon, aren't you even gonna think about it?"

"No."

"Hmph, fine. I'll think for you then. Your-"

"YOU'RE," Andrea countered.

"YOUR," Nick declared firmly. "Your probably thinking about how much work and hours your gonna have to suffer through if you decide to take my offer..."

"That's not untrue…"

Nick chuckled. "Ah, but you see, you gotta realize how much good your doing for the city! Imagine all the poor citizens backed up against Zootopia's darkest corner who're trapped and suffering and are crying out for help only the assistant mayor can provide. And in the end, isn't aiding the need more important than a few measly hours being cooped up in an office?"

"My Sharingan can see through bullshit."

Nick frowned. If he can't get through her by emotions, then maybe messing with her greed will work instead. He put on a slick grin and tapped the table with a claw. "So… I've heard that Furtendo's new console's coming out soon…"

Andrea's hype immediately spiked. "Oh man… so you've heard about it too!" she asked nearly jumping in excitement.

"Yep! I have to say, I'm pretty hyped for it but not so much as you by the looks of it."

"Dude, how can ANYONE NOT be hyped for it? A portable console that I can take with me anywhere I go? Heck yeah! And who cares if it's not going to be as powerful as the Xbox Two or PS4.6 or whatever they're calling they're consoles now? Zelda: Breath of the Wild? Super Mario Odyssey? Splatoon? Arms? And Mario Kart 8 Deluxe where they finally have actual battle stages? Just shut up and take my money, Furtendo!"

Nick snapped his claws. "Ah ha! You see, that's where the problem lies…"

That broke Andrea out of her hype and into confusion. "I don't follow…"

"300 bucks for a console sounds doable, don'cha think?"

"Yeah…" She wasn't sure where this was going.

"Well, it's a shame we're not seeing any games bundled with it. And top games these days cost about… 60 dollars I believe? So if we throw in some tax into the equation we got ourselves a 400 dollar console on our paws."

The news shrank the hype in Andrea.

Nick scratched his chin, pretending to be in deep thought. "The price sounds right, but I feel like I'm missing something here… oh right! The accessories your probably gonna need for it. I'm thinking a very expensive SD card to make up for the console's weak 32 gigabytes of storage… a pro controller for 70 dollars… and let's not forget Furtendo's version of Xbox Gold if you wanna get online. And no free games included for paying the online service? Whaddya know?"

Like any gamer in support for Furtendo, Andrea tried to forget all the faults that came in with their new console, but Nick shoving all those faults all over her disheartening face made her face the reality of the situation. "What are you trying to say?"

"What I'm SAYING is that I'd have to sacrifice my entire monthly, rent money if I'm going to get my paws on that console. If only I had the chance to ditch my boring job of handing out tickets and get a high paying career. But alas… I have no such chance… but you do."

Nick studied intently as Andrea mulled over his proposition. "Think about it, Andrea... The console… the games… the portableness of it all…" He watched how close she was into accepting his offer within her eyes, but then that damn spark of pure, honest goodness appeared and she gazed at him with a calm, but fierce, look.

"Sorry Nick," she answered, strong and clear. "But I'm still gonna have to say no."

Nick nearly growled. "Why?"

"Listen Nick, I think it's cool that you're trying to hook me up with a better job, but I just can't imagine working as some jerk's assistant mayor is a better job than this. Here, I never feel like I'm some employee that washed up looking for a job. I'm family. They're my family. And how is a job better than family?"

Nick let out a sigh. "You really don't want to take the offer, do you? Even if I say please?"

"Sorry, Nick, no. And why are you trying so hard to convince me?"

Nick let out another sigh. "I was hoping I'd get to tell you after I've convinced you, but seeing how there's no way you to change your mind(yet)… all right. The ZPD needs a spy."

Andrea was immediately hit with interest. "A spy? For what?"

Nick clasped his paws together. "Pretty soon, say about a week or two, Zootopia's ex-mayor isn't so much going to be our ex any longer. You've probably never heard about him."

"No. He can't be that bad, can he?" Sure, Andrea's seen a couple of bad animals every now and then, but the mayor of Zootopia has to be at least a decent guy.

"He once illegally captured animals and held them against their will to protect his image," he explain solemnly.

"Oh, that's bad."

"Yeah. And Chief thinks the best and safest way to make sure he doesn't commit anything like that ever again is if we send a spy, which is you, to keep an eye out on him."

"Okay, I admit that sounds a little cool, but I'm still gonna have to go with no."

Nick laughed. "I thought so."

A tiny piglet appeared out of nowhere near the table and almost shocked Nick out of seat. The piglet never seemed to stop her constant hopping as she ask Andrea with an earnest voice, "Hey, Sis, can you help me on my math homework again? It's weally hard and no one's smarter than you in the family!"

Andrea smiled and ruffled her head. "Sure, Mia. I'll help you out as soon as I can."

"Thanks Sis!" Mia said, hopping off to her next destination.

Nick witnessed the whole thing. "You really like the kids here, huh?" he said in the smile as Andrea's.

"Heh, yeah. It takes a whole lot to take care just 20 of them here, but I'll do whatever it takes to make sure they're doing well."

 _Bingo_ the devious side of Nick thought. "And what would you do if something were to happen to them?"

There was something off in Nick's smile. A sort of mischief to it that set off a warning to her. "I actually don't know…"

"Then how bout an example?" he said, admiring his claws. "Let's say this little family business is everything your little family has ever had and has ever known. Without it, who knows what'll happen to them? Out on the streets with nowhere to go and nowhere to live? And if I were to somehow able to get them out of business and make them lose everything your little family has ever had and has ever known… what would you do?"

"Nick…" she began cautiously and with uncertainty. "Now what are you saying?"

He responded with a laugh and continued. "What I'm saying is that I have plenty of resources to get your little family out of the burger business. Say… forced child labor is something I can start with. And is it good parenting to have them using sharp toys to cut those vegetables?"

Eyes wide and nerves frozen, Andrea said, "You wouldn't. You can't."

Nick raised a questionning eyebrow. "Can't... wouldn't... does it really matter. Andrea, I've been doing this sort of thing for 20 years since I was 12. Now's no different. Really, it's the good food that's had animals overlook the goldmine of blackmail here. Too bad for them, I'm not one of those animals. Though, I'll do admit it'll be a shame to lose Zootopia's greatest fast-food restaurant. But seeing how desperate I am in need for a spy, what else are ya gonna do?"

The expression of absolute defeat and hopelessness on Andrea tugged at Nick's heart with heavy guilt. He rememberd a time before Judy, blackmailing a couple of poor animals for profit never hit Nick with any guilt or regret. He's even blackmailed Finnick, a trusty partner of his, a couple of times and not once did he give a damn about it. Now though, he wanted to take back and apologize for everything he's said.

But Andrea already answered before he could. "Fine, you've got yourself a spy."

" **NUMBER 52! YOUR ORDER IS READY!"** speaker shouted.

Nick shoved the guilt and regret out of his system. "Good! Just let me finish my food here and we'll be good to go!"

 **Reviews are always appreciated.**


End file.
